Endless night
by Lucyferina
Summary: The wolf growled impatiently and Paul let go once again the little slip of power he was holding over his animal. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. Bella sighed, but didn't move away. Post-Eclipse, strongBella/ sexyPaul.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, everything is property of S.M.

**AN:** Hey everyone, this is my new story a Bella/Paul again. Apparently I can't resist Paul's charm. Don't expect quick updates because RL is really tough at the moment but I can promise you that I'll finish it.

**Summary:** I couldn't resist posting this story, it's set after Eclipse, Bella gets married with Edward and then disappears with the Cullens. After a year Paul meets her, she is alone and with no ring on her finger. What happened to her? Strong Bella/ Sexy Paul.

**Endless night.**

_What I wasn't prepared for were the feelings_

_of anxiety that it stirred in me._

_I wasn't prepared for the initial feeling of_

_I don't want to have to do that again. _

_I was scared._

_**Mariel Hemingway**_

**Chapter 1.**

**Paul's POV**

Another bar, another night, another easy fuck. He was tired; he had to admit that it was getting too boring. No challenge anymore, the girls nowadays were so easy that they were almost throwing themselves at him when he went into any place.

After the newborn war, the life of the pack had changed drastically and Paul finally had managed to get the hell out of La Push. Sam had hesitated when he had asked to leave for a while, but after making sure that no more bloodsuckers were in the area, his Alpha had relented and let him go with the promise to check with him every fortnight.

Paul was sitting at the bar when a scent caught his nostrils. He could recognize that bloody fucking scent anywhere, slowly he turned and there she was. Bella fucking Swan, human and leech-free. Where was her sickening perverted bloodsucker? And why was she still human?

He recalled the pain Jacob was in, right after her wedding to his sworn enemy, and when Bella had never returned from the honeymoon and her death had been announced all of them had assumed that she had been turned. Paul took his beer and unhurriedly walked to where she was sitting.

Slowly he sat near her and when she looked up she gasped. "P-Paul?"

"Well spotted leech-lover, care to enlighten me about why you're here all alone?" He said watching her seriously.

Bella paled considerably and then looked down at her own drink; Paul took a sniff and realized it was just a coke. "I don't want to talk about it."

Paul rolled his eyes; it figured that she would be difficult. She had been a pain in the ass of the whole pack since Jacob had phased. "When's the last time you talked to Jacob?" He sneered, wanting to see her reaction.

At her stricken expression he knew that she hadn't talked to him since her wedding. He glanced at her hand and there was no ring. He was intrigued now and he enjoyed tormenting her. "He thinks you're a leech. I wonder what he'll say when I tell him that you aren't."

Her eyes met him. "Please don't." She whispered.

Paul now was wondering what the fuck had happened to her. "What happened Bella? Where are the Cullens?"

"I left them… they don't know where I am. I took another name." Bella finally said.

"Why? You married him; you all disappeared after your wedding. We thought that you got your happy ending." He taunted her, now he really wanted to find out what happened and he knew that he wouldn't relent until she talked.

Bella seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then her eyes hardened. "I don't have to tell you anything." Then she stood up and walked towards the exit.

Paul smirked, so the little girl had finally grown a backbone. He stood up and followed her; he caught up with her when she was opening the door of a blue car. He stopped her by grabbing her little arm. "The hell you're leaving leech-lover! I put my life at risk for you, so I think you fucking owe me an answer."

Bella looked at him warily. "Hop on then, we'll go to my place."

Paul watched her for a long moment; he knew that he was setting himself out for trouble. Bella fucking Swan was not someone he wanted to get involved with again. She brought death and destruction with her. However, he cared for Jacob, albeit slightly, and he thought that the little Alpha deserved some closure. He would find out what the fuck happened and then he would leave hoping to never to see her again. He went into her car and let her drive.

No words were exchanged during the drive. When she parked near a little bungalow, Paul got out and waited for her at the door. Bella walked slowly and she had a sad nostalgic smile when she reached him. "I had almost forgotten how quick you are."

Paul sighed, she was like a disease, and if you let yourself catch her then you would be forever stuck with her. He stayed silent; he wanted answers and nothing else. He looked around and he noticed the place was clean and nice.

Bella walked to the kitchenette and put on a teapot. "Take a seat Paul, I'm making some tea."

Paul sat on the sofa and watched her moving around, it always took him by surprised how she was so clumsy everywhere and then she mastered the kitchen.

She made two cups and handed him one, then she settled in the armchair next to him. She folded her feet under her and took the cup with both hands. "I'm always so cold." She whispered. "Paul, before I tell you what happened… can I ask a favor from you?"

He nodded. "You can ask, I'll think about agreeing though."

Bella smiled. "It's really heartwarming to know that some things will never change." She took a deep breath. "Will you promise me that whatever I tell you tonight will stay here? I don't want anyone to know."

Paul watched her seriously, he wondered what had really happened to her and he was unsure about promising her anything. "Listen Swan, I'm not Jake or your leech so cut the shit. I won't promise a fuck to you, start speaking."

Bella bit her lips. "I don't want Jacob to know… but I understand where you're coming from. I'll tell you what happened and then you will think about whether you want to tell him or not."

Paul sighed, and was already regretting his choice to follow her there. He stood up abruptly. "I have to go; I don't want to get involved with your shit another time. I'm fucking tired of your little goody-two-shoes façade. Goodbye Swan, I hope to never see you again."

"Paul… I'll be here if you ever want to talk." She said, but Paul ignored her and run out of the door.

He started walking back to the bar, where his motorbike was. The coolness of the night was calming his feverish mind, he hated Bella with a passion but at the same time he was curious to know. Why was she there alone? Why did she run away from the Cullens? Something serious must have happened.

Paul stopped and cursed. He fisted his hands and started trembling, he could not phase right now, he wasn't able to mask his thoughts and he didn't want anyone to find out about the leech-lover.

Slowly he turned and went back towards the bungalow; he watched the door for a long time. Going inside and listening to her story would change his life; he could feel it in his bones. He was scared because he didn't want to get involved with her, but at the same time he knew he couldn't leave without knowing.

He knocked and when she opened he knew that he was doomed. There was no going back now.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** thanks to all of you who reviewed. As usual I want to remind you that I don't know how often I'll be able to update but I'll complete it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

The next day Paul was working his shift at the _Auto Repair Billinger_ as usual. He had taken the job as a mechanic and at night he attended a business school. His life was shaping out well, he was out of patrolling and of dreary La Push; he didn't miss anything or anyone. His pack brothers had become his friends during the rough years hunting vampires, but his only real bond had been with his father, and he had died two years ago.

Paul was alone and he didn't mind it at all, after sharing his innermost thoughts with a pack of teenagers, it was refreshing to be able to think or behave how he well damn pleased.

While working on a car he recalled the previous evening, he had knocked at her door and she had opened it. It irked him how she didn't look surprised to see him coming back. The fucking girl was a danger and supernatural magnet, he cursed again for getting involved in her life once more. He should have left before she opened her damn mouth, now he was curious to know what had happened even more.

They had sat on the sofa and she had asked about his life and the reason of his being there. Paul had indulged her partly because he was still too upset and partly because he had been quite lonely though it was for choice.

She then had proceeded to tell him that she was studying at the nearby university, that her name was now Ally Black and that nobody but Rosalie Hale-Cullen knew that she was alive.

Paul had mulled the information she had provided, then when he looked at the watch he realized that it was really late. So they had agreed to meet again in two days' time, Paul was doing an evening school and he was free only three days a week. It hadn't escaped his notice that she had given herself Jacob's surname, but he hadn't commented because he was still too shaken by the whole thing. And did Edward think that she was dead too?

By the end of the day, Paul had more questions than before, he hated that he had to wait to know more. That night sitting at school was a nightmare, he felt restless and he was cursing again his curiosity and his bad luck. Of all the fucking places in this planet he had to fucking live in the same area where she was hiding.

When he finished school he hesitated because he wanted to head towards his flat, but after a moment he grimaced and headed to Bella's house. When he parked he noticed that she had opened the door and he got into her house. There was a nice smell, she had cooked something mouthwatering.

Bella has smiled. "Do you want some food? I made more than I could eat."

He nodded not returning the smile. "Let's set something straight. I'm not your friend and I don't want to be. I'm here for answers and after I get them you'll never see me again."

Bella put a plate on the table and motioned for him to seat. "I know Paul. You never liked me, and I'm sure you aren't going to start now. What I did to… Jacob is unforgivable. I just want you to know that there isn't a day in which I don't hurt for him."

Paul grunted and then started eating. "You haven't asked me about him."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I figured that you would have told me eventually. I'm not sure I want to know, because if it was hard to leave the Cullens…" She cleared her throat then. "Well, it was even more difficult to give Jacob up. And I'll leave with the guilt and the weight of my choice until the day I die."

Paul could see that she was hurting, but he didn't find in his heart any compassion for her. She had chosen her fate and now she had to fucking live with her choices. "If you are expecting for me to feel sorry for you then you'll be waiting for a long time." He spat.

She smiled, but as usual her smile didn't reach her eyes. "I expect nothing from you Paul. You want to know what happened to me and I'm going to tell you. What you'll do with that knowledge it isn't my problem."

"He is fucking any woman that wants him." Paul said, knowing how hurt she would be by his words.

Bella stood up abruptly and gave him her back. She walked to the window and looked out. "What he does with his life is his own business."

Paul could detect all the pain and the misery in her voice, but he let her blatant lie slide. He had wanted to hurt her and he had succeeded. "Why Rosalie knows about you being alive? Isn't the blonde leech the one that loathes you?"

Belle turned to look at him and she seemed surprised by the abrupt change in topics. "I think I should start from the beginning... I left after the wedding, and the last memory I have of Jacob is his betrayed and destroyed expression. Edward took me for our honeymoon to an isle near Brazil. It was a gift from Carlisle to Esme... we had it all to ourselves."

It was evident that she didn't like to remember what had happened; he could hear her heart beating wildly. Paul was surprised because Bella Swan was many things, but not a coward and right now she looked frightened. Why was it so painful to remember?

A suspect arose in his mind. Paul stood up and started shaking. "Did he fucking hurt you?"

Bella looked shocked. "No… No." She stuttered. "Please calm down."

Paul sat abruptly. He was shocked too for reacting that way, he took a deep breath and sighed. Still shaking he motioned for her to keep talking.

"The honeymoon was amazing." She finally whispered, but the tears in her eyes told him a different story. "Edward… how much Jacob shared with the pack?"

He wondered what to tell her and if he could lie. "His mind told us that you planned to fuck with him while you were still human… but it was involuntary, it happened after the wedding's reception. Jacob tried his best to shield his mind from revealing what you talked about, he loved… you too much to share you with us."

Bella braced herself, her arms around her waist struck Paul, because it was the way she behaved after being left in the forest by the leech. Paul was starting to feel uneasy. Standing up abruptly he walked towards the door. "It's getting late, we'll talk tomorrow. Wear something nice, we're going out. I can't stand another night in this room." He snarled, knowing that he was angry with himself for starting to feel sorry for her. Without waiting for a reply he left.

While racing on the dark road he wondered why he really was going back to her. It was strange, she was a link to the past he wanted to forget and at the same time he couldn't. The newborn war had shaken him deeper than anything else in his life, and he had put his life on the line for her. So he thought he owed to himself to find out if it had been worth it… if she had been worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** thanks for the reviews, someone asked me why Paul left without getting all the answers… well, he is curious but at the same time he is upset because Bella is making him feel something and he doesn't like it. I hope you'll be patient with this story because without imprinting before Bella and Paul go somewhere they need to sort out a lot of things (Jacob and Edward included). Another reviewer was complaining because Paul hadn't asked too many questions, but I want to point out that they met out of nowhere and before this time both didn't really bother with each other, so Bella is still wary of Paul too and you don't just spill your secrets to a perfect stranger... besides I'm building the base of the story...

Have a nice weekend :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Paul didn't know why he wanted to take her out with him, but at this point he had stopped asking himself questions about his behavior with Bella Swan. Probably being in Jacob's mind for a long while had fucked him up more than he thought. It was obsessive how the little Alpha had thought about her, how he was analyzing every single nuance of her behavior. Paul felt that he knew Bella more than he knew most people, he could read her like an open book and at the same time she pissed him off a lot.

It was her 'victim complex' that annoyed him most, it was obvious to anyone who looked at her with Jacob that she loved him, but then when she was with Edward she switched personality and she became a submissive little thing. Her behavior with the two men in her life couldn't have been more different, she had broken a hand punching Jake, but she had never even raised her voice at Edward.

Paul knew deep down that her relationship with the leech had been more about obsession than love, and he couldn't understand why after all the effort she had put into being with the leech she had finally left him. But did he know for sure? Shaking his head he knocked at her door, she opened and she was wearing a dark blue jeans and a low-cut top. For a moment he was taken aback, her hair had grown longer and they were cascading in brown waves down her back until her waist. She looked beautiful and he hated that he had noticed it. "We'll take your car leech-lover." He spat and then put up his hand expecting for her to give him her keys.

"Why should you be the one to drive?" She asked looking too confident for her own good. "I think I should drive my own car."

"I haven't got the time for your feminist shit, you either hand me your keys or I'm gonna take them and you ain't going to like the way I'll do it." He snarled.

For a moment her eyes sparkled with something akin to challenge, and then the light went out and she handed him her keys. "Here, take them." She said and then walked quickly to her car.

Paul sighed; they had already started with the wrong foot. While they were in the car he didn't know what to say, it was scary for him even to be three nights in a row with the same woman, and he hadn't even fucked her. The thought of sleeping with Bella Swan was disturbing on so many levels that Paul steered clear from his mind concentrating on the road. "Yesterday you told me that the honeymoon was great, what went wrong then?" He asked abruptly, reminding himself that he was with her because he wanted some answers.

Bella started to wring her hands and Paul in a movement that caught him by surprise stopped her. "Start talking." He growled and then took away his hand, which was tingling in a weird way. His mind scanned his memories about Bella, and he realized that he had never touched her before.

She cleared her throat and bit her lip nervously. "The honeymoon was amazing." She said.

Paul glared at her. "You've already said that yesterday, now give me some details."

"I... what kind of details do you want to have?" She stuttered.

"Listen Bella, I'm not here because I enjoy your company. And you know perfectly well what I want to know. I know you're lying about the honeymoon being amazing so cut the bullshit and start telling me what the fuck happened." He told her with the tougher tone he could master.

She sighed and looked out of the window. "The honeymoon was a disaster." She finally admitted. "I went there expecting for me and Edward to finally make love and to unleash the passion that I thought we had for each other... I couldn't be more wrong than that... probably, if Jacob hadn't kissed me on that mountain's top it would have taken me more time to understand that there wasn't the same kind of sparkle between me and Edward..."

Paul took in her revelation. "So you found out that after all… you loved Jacob more. Well I'm sure that your dear leech would have signed the divorce's papers and given you back to Jacob if you asked nicely. And Jacob would have taken you back happily."

"I wish it were that easy... Edward enjoyed our... union. He thought that everything had been perfect and it broke my heart to admit to myself that it hadn't been. I couldn't really tell him that I didn't... want him physically. Besides the first time we made love he left some bruises on my body, and he freaked out on me. He felt like a monster and I had to reassure him that it was okay... that I was okay..." Bella was still looking out of the window and her sadness and despair was getting to him too.

"Fuck! I need a drink." Paul said, and luckily they had arrived to the bar that he had picked to talk with Bella in a more neutral environment.

They got out of the car and into the bar. When they settled Paul ordered a bottle of tequila and then started pouring a shot for her and two for him. He needed more alcohol to get drunk. "So he liked to fuck you and you didn't."

She winced at his words and then took her first shot and then coughed. He smirked and took his two, one behind the other. She glared at him and he winked. She smiled and then got serious again. "Edward had decided that we had to stay there for a month, we… made love other times but it never got better for me. I realized too late that what we had was an illusion. I've been blinded by him, but at the end he wasn't… he wasn't what I wanted anymore."

Paul poured other three shots and then they drank again. She looked flustered, but she still went on. "When I met Edward I was still young and foolishly I thought that our love would be forever… now looking back I know that I wanted more to become a vampire than be with him. I was envious of their grace and that they were indestructible. I was such a fool… but by the time I married Edward I was in too deep to take a step back. Do you know who the Volturi are?"

"The vamp royalty?" Paul said.

She nodded. "Well, when I went to save Edward in Italy… we have been given an ultimatum either the Cullens turned me or I would die and they would pay for revealing their secret to a human. During the honeymoon I was thinking about a way out without compromising the Cullens or being killed, because I realized I wanted to live, to grow old, to see my family and… Jacob."

They then drank other three shots. "There was no way out." Bella slurred and Paul realized that she was almost drunk, after all the girl was a light weight. "So at the end of the longest month of my life… we went back to the Cullens. Apparently during the honeymoon I trained myself so much on not showing any deep emotion that both Jasper and Alice couldn't feel and see me anymore. They always thought that I was a shield, because Edward couldn't read my mind and in that month I basically honed that skill."

Paul was watching her carefully; the girl had really fucked her life badly. He was really starting to pity her, because when a person makes a mistake most of the time he can rectify it, but she had made the wrong mistake. How the hell was she supposed to get out of that?

Bella was looking down, and he could see the despair and pain she was feeling. His mind shouted a warning, but his body reacted before he could stop it and he put his arm around her shoulders. "You fucked up your life pretty badly."

Bella laughed bitterly. "I didn't fuck up just my life... what I did to Edward and Jacob..." She stopped, closed her eyes and passed out. Paul looked at the girl half lying on his body and felt a spark of protectiveness flaring in his heart. She had been naïve and innocent; shoved into a game bigger than her.

Paul had studied the Cullens and he had his own ideas about them, they were a powerful coven and if it was true that Bella was a shield she would have made a nice addition to the lot.

How much of Edward pursuing Bella had been love and how much had it been a deliberate move to acquire a powerful asset?

Paul shook his head; slowly he picked Bella up and took her back to his house. He placed her in his bed and then he went to sleep on the couch, the girl was really a danger to anyone's life but now he was feeling a bit sorry for her. He knew he couldn't walk away from her, not now and probably not later on.

With a sigh Paul settled as best as he could on the small couch and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> more about Bella's secret in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>

Paul woke up to the sound of someone retching, and he smirked. Bella was hangover and it sure as hell was funny to him. Just because he felt somehow sorry it didn't mean he liked her more. He stood up and stretched, and then started to walk towards the bathroom, before he reached the door his phone rung and when he saw who was calling he swore.

"Fuck Sam! I'm sorry I forgot that yesterday I should have phased…" He said hastily before his Alpha started to rant at him. "Something came up… rather someone and I was too involved to leave her side… if you know what I mean…." He added suggestively hoping to get away with it, there would be hell to pay if anyone knew that he was with Bella.

Sam laughed and Paul took a breath. "It's okay Paul; I know that fucking a woman always comes first on your list of priorities."

Paul felt hurt by the comment, but at the same time he could admit that it had been true for a long time. Sex was the only thing that had kept him balanced while phasing and killing vampires, it was his outlet. Still he wasn't so lame and Sam should have known better. But could anyone really say that they knew him? Being in his mind didn't necessarily mean that they knew him. "Well, you know me, add food before my duties and you've it correctly."

"It's okay Paul, just checking that you're alive and well. We'll catch each other in two weeks' time. Try to remember." Sam said seriously.

"Yeah, say hi to the guys." Paul replied and then the line went dead.

Paul turned towards the bathroom, he got in and took a towel, he put it under the water and then placed it on Bella's forehead. She was still puking her soul out. "You should have stopped me." She moaned. "I'm never going to get drunk ever again."

He took her hair away from her shoulders and touching them gave him a strange feeling, the softness and the texture were amazing. He sighed, knowing well that he didn't want to get even more involved with her. "Have you ever gotten drunk before?" He asked.

She threw up again and then answered. "Just once after me and Rosalie faked my death. That night thinking how much I was going to hurt all the people that I loved… well, let's say that I really drunk myself stupid."

Paul could sympathize with her, he had gotten drunk too the day before leaving La Push. Because it was one thing thinking of leaving, but it took guts to do it. She was brave in his book, and he didn't like that he was somehow starting to respect her. He noticed then that she had finished and he helped her up. Slowly they walked to the couch and he sat her there. "I'll make some light breakfast."

She gulped and nodded. "Thank you."

When everything was ready they ate in silence. Paul couldn't take that kind of intimacy anymore. Having breakfast at his place felt too… natural with her and he didn't like it at all. "So… how the hell did you manage to fake your death? And why?"

Bella sighed and then put her head in her hands. "I realized that no one could see my decisions or feel me. So I stated to think of a way to get away knowing that I would probably hurt them less if I died rather than trying to get back to Jacob…well I…" She took a deep breath. "Rosalie never approved about me becoming a vampire… so I thought she was my best shot at freedom. When I talked to her, she was unsure whether to be horrified by my revelation or to be happy. Being happy won in the end and she offered to help me. It wasn't going to be easy and she asked me to think seriously about it, but at that time I didn't see another way out. I did care for Edward, but I didn't want to die anymore." She said.

Paul thought it over. "There was no other way than fake your death… the Volturi would be pacified by it, the Cullens would grieve but be safe. But what about your father and Jacob?"

Bella turned to look at him, with her deep beautiful eyes. "If I turned into a vampire… do you think it would have hurt them less?"

Paul grunted, she did have a point. "Still, you could have asked Jacob's help. At least you could have told him that you were alive…"

"And what would have happened if Edward went to see Jacob and read in his mind that I wasn't dead?" She asked him, and he was starting to see the hopelessness of the situation.

"You really fucked up your life royally." He managed to say.

"At least I have a life to live, Jacob and my father have people who love them and the Cullens… well they'll get over it eventually, or at least get better."

"And what about your beloved leech?" Paul couldn't stop asking her.

Bella looked down. "I think Edward… well... he'll get better eventually. I know he loves me but at the same time he never wanted for me to turn into a vampire. He thought they had no soul and he felt a monster to condemn me to that fate, so probably at the end he'll feel better that I died rather that damn my soul."

Paul stood up and started to pace. "So the only way out was to die… I cannot fault your logic but how exactly did you succeed in fooling the Cullens?"

Bella hesitated a moment and then she pulled up the right sleeve of her top. Paul could see that the bite-scar was no more and instead there were two long scars starting from her wrist up to her shoulder. "When they went hunting I left the house writing a note that I was going with my car to the nearby town, when I was almost there I got out of the car and Rosalie arrived with… a body of a woman looking similar to me. Rosalie cut out my old scar and collected the skin and some blood. She… placed the body and the blood into the driver's seat; she then crashed and burned the car onto a tree." Bella was trembling while telling him the awful story. "I was in shock both with the blood loss and the realization that I was really doing it."

Paul took her in his arms and she placed her head on his chest. Then she went on. "Rosalie had prepared a fake ID and gave me a wealthy bank account, a new car and the little bungalow where I'm living… I left and after a week she contacted me through a letter telling me that it was a done deal. So here I am… alone, broken but alive. I don't… regret anything I've done… but I'm sorry that my dad, Jacob and Edward are hurting… I'm hurting too and I'll carry with me the weight of my and their pain forever, but what other choice did I have? If I went back to Jake… the Volturi would have come and after punishing the Cullens… they would have exterminated the pack…. I couldn't risk anyone's life once again."

Paul pulled her closer; she had been selfless for once. "Fuck if it doesn't suck being you Swan!"

Bella laughed shortly. "I couldn't have said it better. But at least I have a life to live; I can start from scratch and build my future. I owe it to Jacob… my humanity was something he thought was worth more than anything else…"

"Honestly Bella, I don't know what to say. I cannot think of another way to get out of that situation, but at the same time I feel sorry for your family and Jacob. They were broken by the news of your death… but I can see that it would have been a disaster if you came back…" He said, her situation had been hopeless and she had tried her best to get out of it unscated. Probably he would have done the same thing, but it was a lonely existence what she was facing. "Have you got any friends?"

She shook her head. "I meet people at the university but I just know them superficially, I'm scared to involve them in my dangerous life and at the same time I don't think I can allow myself to love someone else."

Paul nodded, he knew the feeling well. It was difficult being a non-imprinted wolf because he couldn't reveal his secret to a woman leaving him alone and unable to really build a serious and honest relationship. "This supernatural shit fucked up my life too."

Bella smiled sadly at him. "I know that you don't like me much, but I would really love for us to become friends. We don't have to see each other often but I wouldn't mind to talk to you sometimes."

Paul thought it over, he didn't want to get involved with her in any capacity, but at the same time he craved some closeness with someone. Since his father's death he had never let himself care for someone else but he was starting to see that by being reacquainted with Bella his life had already changed. "We can try Swan, but I can't promise you that it'll work."

Bella took a deep breath. "It's more than I was hoping for… thank you Paul."

He didn't know how to feel, when she was so close his judgment went awry. Shrugging his shoulders he moved away from her. "Get yourself cleaned up and leave Swan, I need to go to work."

She smiled softly and this time he could see her eyes twinkling. "Sure sure." She said and got into his bathroom.

Paul smiled at the closed door and then frowned. That little chit of a girl was too much too handle, but he liked challenges and he wasn't going to back down.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **thanks so much for the reviews, and thanks to astridt244 for pre-reading the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Two days had gone by since he had seen Bella, and Paul was starting to be restless. She had written down her phone number on a piece of paper, not asking for his and had left wishing him a good day. It was now up to him to call her, and he was torn because he wanted to see her too much for his liking, so he was fighting hard not to. Finally at the end of the second day he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice said.

"Hey Swan, how about a ride on my motorbike?" Paul asked, without too many 'how're you doing' or shit like that.

Silence caught him by surprise; he thought she would be happy to hear from him. "Swan, are you there?"

"Yes, sorry Paul. I… I would love to go with you on your motorbike." She finally answered, but he knew that something was bothering her.

"What's up? And be fucking honest with me." He growled.

She cleared her voice. "I was thinking about the last time I was on one… Jacob had taught me how to ride it and I crashed into a stone… the sad thing is that I wanted to learn how to drive it just to do something reckless so I could hear Edward's voice."

Paul was stunned; she was really fucked up badly. Hearing the bloodsucker's voice? Doing reckless things? Something flashed in his mind. "Fuck! You were using Jacob! How could you?" He shouted, feeling betrayed on behalf of the little Alpha.

"Paul… I made many mistakes… but I swear to you that I really loved Jacob." She managed to say softly.

He knew that, but at the same time he couldn't really forgive her. "I don't think this will work Swan… I can't really get past anything with you…"

Paul heard her sigh. "I understand… be happy Paul." The line went dead and he stood still. What the fuck just happened?

He started trembling and fell on his knees, he had to fight it. He couldn't phase right now, nobody had to know about her! The pain was excruciating, he was feeling his skin rippling and his bones trying to mold into his animal form but he fought. He thought about Bella's soft hair, the feeling of her body in his arms and finally the trembling subsided. He was now lying on the floor panting, hating that she had taken away from him his wolf, and at the same time scared that the memories he used to calm himself were of her.

With a sigh he stood up, took the keys of his flat and of the bike and got out. Unfortunately he knew where he was going, could he stop himself? Probably, but he didn't want to. Something was happening between him and Bella and he needed to understand what that was.

Why was he hiding her from Jacob? Why was he keeping her secrets? There were too many questions bubbling in his mind, and he didn't want to really have answers at the moment.

When he parked, he took a moment to think if he really could turn around and go back. His will regarding Bella was weak, he hated that he wanted to see her, confront her on her awful behavior, fight and then clear the air. Slowly he walked to her door and knocked. She opened almost right away and their eyes met.

Paul didn't know what happened and if asked later he would say that he couldn't remember how it started, but one moment they were looking at each other and the next one he had yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. She responded immediately, surprising him, her little hands were around his neck pulling him closer. Her mouth was so warm, her lips were softer than he could have imagined. He tasted her tentatively with his tongue, and Bella opened her mouth with a low moan. There was no stopping his desire to savor her, to take what she was willingly offering.

He opened his eyes and he was panting, so was she. Both their hearts were beating wildly and he was freaking out badly. "What the fuck!" He swore and took a step back from her.

Her hair was disheveled, and her mouth was red and puffy. She looked so desirable in that moment, but she was Jacob's. His mind though reminded him she was no one's; she had chosen to let Jake go when she had picked the bloodsucker. But could he really do it? Take her and keep her for as long as he wanted?

"I'm not Jacob." He told her. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. "I don't play nice, I'm not going to change my behavior and I don't want a serious relationship."

Bella was watching him intently. "I haven't asked for one." She whispered.

He nodded. "Okay." He started pacing back and forth. "I don't fucking know why I kissed you." He finally spat.

"I don't know either, but does it matter? We're here alone, nobody knows about us... I'm not looking for love... maybe just some warmth and... not to feel so alone and broken anymore." She told him seriously.

"If I take you to my bed, whatever we have stays there. I don't want to get involved with you... besides I might imprint and then it'll be all a moot point." He told her.

"Okay." She said and then did something that shocked him to the core. She took off her top, slowly she unclasped her bra and then she unzipped her jeans. She was there in front of him in just her panties.

Paul was watching her, his hands were itching to touch her body but his mind was blank. He thought he would go to her house and tell her to fuck off and instead he was contemplating to fuck her senseless. Nothing of his relationship with Bella made sense, why starting to bother now? He never had so much as a conscience so fuck Jacob and everyone else!

Bella was standing there, with her chin high and her eyes were challenging him. He took off his t-shirt and then sauntered to where she was. He picked her up and walked towards her bedroom. Nothing was being said, and it suited him best. After all everything had been discussed, they were going to fuck and nothing else.

But when something was that easy with Bella Swan? Never, he knew he was going to bite more than he could chew.  
>Paul opened the door of her bedroom and then stepped in, there was no going back.<p>

As soon as he got inside he closed the door behind. He put her down and they were still looking at each other with an intensity that both turned him on and scared him in equal parts. A growl escaped his mouth; it had been too long since he had phased the last time and the wolf wanted out. She had fucked a leech so she could take a werewolf.

Bella tried to touch his chest, but he grabbed both her wrists with one of his hand, she tried to pull her hands free but he tightened his grip. He wanted total control and the sooner she understood the better for her. He then slowly leaned until he was almost kissing her mouth again, but at the last moment he kneeled and ran his mouth down from her jaw until her breasts, when he reached her right nipple he took it into his mouth and bit gently, not hard enough to hurt her but enough to stimulate a reaction from her.

Bella moaned and swayed on her feet, he then looked up at her, let go of her wrists and placed his hands on her face. She was watching him with her pupil dilated and she was panting, the scent of her arousal was reaching his nostrils and contributing to get him even more excited if it was possible.

"Bella… are you sure?" He asked one last time because the force of their mingled emotions was scaring him, and he hoped that she could let him free.

A tear fell from her left eye and he took it away. "Yes." She just whispered and he crushed his mouth again on hers.

He was so hard that it almost hurt; never had he wanted a woman this way. It was ironic that it was Bella Swan, had his antagonism towards her always been because he felt drawn to her? He growled and pulled his mouth away. Slowly he kneeled again in front of her and took her panties with his mouth, taking them down and leaving her all exposed to him.

Bella hadn't said a word; she was watching him not daring to touch him probably scared that he would stop her again. And she was damn right, he was in charge. He stood up again and said, "Laid down on the bed."

She quickly complied and he stood there watching her for a moment longer, she was beautiful and she was going to be his. He took off his jeans and underwear, and crawled onto the bed until he was on top of her and impatiently kissed her again. The wolf wanted her as much as he, never before he had felt his need to bite and mark a woman, Paul was on the verge of losing control.

"Fuck me Paul!" She half whispered and half begged.

Paul let his humanity go, her words had undone him. He moved his hands all over her body, onto her breasts cupping and then kneading them, his fingers rolled her nipples and she cried out and arched towards him. A snarl escaped his mouth, they were so close, their bodies were almost one. But it was too soon, he wanted to enjoy every single inch of her delectable body, so he moved one of his hands away and replaced it with his mouth, he flicked his tongue across her nipple, fast, quick and aggressively. The increase in the scent of her arousal told him that she liked it; he moved his mouth to the other nipple and grazed it.

Bella looked at him intensely and then moved her hands trying to touch him again, he stopped her. "Tonight's on me Swan, you'll get your turn next time." She bit her lip and nodded, letting her hands fall on the bed.

Paul kissed her again and at the same time he slid his hand down her stomach until he reached her thighs, with one of his finger he entered her and he groaned when he felt how wet she was for him.

The wolf almost howled, very possessive of this little white woman under him. He wanted the world to know that she belonged to him.

Paul stopped fighting both his desire and the wolf, and slid a second finger inside of her to stretch her more, he was well endowed by any standard and she felt so tight.

"More Paul, please I want you inside me." She begged him.

Paul couldn't stop even if he had tried, quickly took his hand away and slowly pushed inside of her. He was thrusting in and out forcefully, feeling her gripping around him.

"Faster." She was moaning.

He complied and moved faster, she placed her hands on his forearms and he could feel her nails digging in his skin, which was arousing him even more. Bella was raising her hips to meet his body and they were creating a fast and hard rhythm. He knew he couldn't last much more, all he felt and saw was Bella, her scent was driving him crazy.

"Come with me Swan." He said while moving one of his hands on her clit and stimulating it while still moving in and out, she came moaning and when she tightly gripped him he came too. He stopped the wolf before he could bite her on her shoulder;he rolled on the side and took her with him.

Paul was shocked both by the force of his reaction to her body and to the need of the wolf to mark her.

What did that mean? She wasn't his imprint but if he marked her would it mean that she was it for him?

Fear gripped his heart he wasn't ready to commit, and definitely not on Bella Swan. Bella was just breathing harshly, her silence was scaring him.

"Are you all right?" he asked and when he turned to look at her he noticed that she was crying. "Fuck Bella! Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head and looked at him with teary eyes. "I didn't know it could be so intense and amazing… I've never…"

Paul didn't let her finish the phrase; he took her in his arms and let her cry. Her experience with the bloodsucker must have been horrific; she needed to let out some of her pain.

When he felt that she had stopped crying he looked down and noticed that she had fallen asleep. Paul didn't cuddle or stay after sex, but this time he didn't feel like he could leave.

A sigh escaped him, he was stuck there with Bella until the next day, slowly trying not to wake her he settled better onto her bed and then sleep claimed him too.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** thank you so much for your reviews, I loved them all. And thanks once again to astridt244 for being there for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Paul woke up disoriented, and then the scent of Bella reminded him of where he was. He looked around and she wasn't there, the smell of food made his stomach growl. He stood up from the bed and picked up just his jeans, after yesterday night he didn't feel like dressing up, fuck it, she had seen him naked already.

When he opened the door he stood still when he saw that she was only wearing his t-shirt, it reached her mid-thigh. _Mouthwatering_ was his first thought, and it wasn't about the food. She was cooking, listening to music and singing along. Paul didn't know if he wanted to run out of the door or to her, he gripped the doorpost and tried to calm his wild heart.

Why was she arousing this kind of reactions from him? Did he really have a chance to get out unscathed from their relationship?

His wolf growled and after a moment he stalked towards her, she turned in time to see him coming and to put down the spoon she was holding. Paul looked at her and then pulled her into him, his mouth found hers and they kissed heatedly. Paul took her into his arms and then turned and pushed her against the fridge, he quickly trailed his hands down her waist until he arrived at her ass, he grabbed it and pulled her up.

Slowly he lowered her onto him, and then stopped. He could feel every inch of her pressed against him, he was inside her and he felt complete. It was a strange feeling of exhilaration and fulfillment; she was kissing his neck, sucking it and trying to leave a mark. After a moment he felt her teeth breaking his skin and he moaned, loving the feeling of being bitten. He was getting lost into the intensity of the moment; both the wolf and the man were feeling her, savoring and enjoying being close to Bella.

Paul was pressing his body into hers, and his hands probably were causing bruises on her, the idea of marking her skin was arousing him even more. She was making little noises and moans that were driving him wild. He pushed in and out of her until he felt her tightening around him, with a final push he came too. Slowly his legs weakened and he lowered himself and her down on the ground.

"That was hot." She whispered.

Paul smirked. "You could say that Swan." She laughed softly and he moved away, standing up and pulling her up too." For a moment he forgot everything that was wrong with the situation and let himself enjoy her presence, basking in her scent.

Too soon he realized what had happened again, he couldn't really make sense of why he had behaved that way. "I need to get going."

She nodded, looking very understanding. "Have some breakfast first."

He hesitated, but then sat at the table. They ate in silence, Paul was torn because part of him wanted nothing but to slam her down on the table and fuck her again and the other half was scared shitless because to him it was too much like a relationship what was developing with her. Shaking his head he finished his meal and then thanked her, without promises or other words he left.

While driving back to his place, his mind was in conflict. The wolf was very satisfied but wanted more and the man felt that he had betrayed one of his pack brothers and was very ashamed.

...

The day passed by slowly, Paul arrived a little late at work but nobody minded, he started working trying to divert his mind from her but it was useless. There was just Bella in his mind; the scent of her was imprinted into his nostrils. A sigh escaped him when he was time to go to school, sitting in class he felt so different. Being physically with Bella had opened up again a wound he wanted to stay close, he had left La Push and didn't want to go back but at the same time she was the link to it and he craved her.

There was another problem as well, what was he going to do when he had to phase and confront Sam? What was there to say? He had fucked Jacob's Bella, didn't tell anyone that she was alive and lied to his Alpha. His punishment was going to be harsh, and what if Sam ordered him to go back? Could he leave her behind? Was he already too attached to her to be able to leave? He was confused and scared, was there anyone who could help him? Paul thought it over and then decided to make a phone call.

He got out of school and picked his mobile phone out of his pocket. Dialing the number was hard, but he needed to do it.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered.

"Hey Jacob, it's Paul, how's going bro?" He asked.

"As usual Paul, why are you calling me?" Jacob said with a bit of impatience.

"I need an honest opinion and you're the best at that." He told him. "I met a girl, and one of my friends at work is in love with her. The problem is that she doesn't want to be with him for many complicated reasons... but she's willing to be with me. Now what do I do? I like her but at the same time I feel like shit for going behind my friend's back."

Jacob remained silent for a moment and then said, "If you really really really like her then go for it, she chose not to be with him so he has to get over it. But if it's just a fleeting thing, then the friendship is more important."

"Fuck Jake! I think I'm too drawn to her to step back, my wolf likes her and that has never happened before." Paul said passing a hand nervously through his short hair.

"Well, this is the first time I hear you so involved. If I was your friend and you could make her happy, I would feel better knowing that the girl I liked was with you and that you were taking care of her. Though why a girl would pick you it's beyond my understanding." Jacob told him jokingly and Paul felt a little bit better but not much. He was sure that if Jacob knew who they were talking about he wouldn't be so accepting.

"Thank you, and Jake... I hope you'll eventually feel better about..." Paul didn't end the phrase; they both knew what wasn't said.

"I'm never going to feel better." Jacob replied and hung up.

Paul shook his head, he knew the feeling well, Bella was like venom spreading slowly through his bloodstream and ensnaring him. He craved her body, her scent, he wanted to fight, fuck and do so much more with her. Paul had never taken the time to date women, the imprint and his personality had always prevented him from deepening any relationship. Sex with Bella had been so different from any experience he had ever had before. When he realized where he was, he swore. His bike was parked near Bella's house.

With a sigh he got to the door and he heard some rustle inside. He knocked and Bella opened the door. Her eyes were wide and she looked agitated. "What's wrong Swan?" He asked.

"Ed-Edward is suspecting that I haven't really died and he's trying to get into Rosalie's mind to find out where I'm hiding. I need to leave." She whispered and then got inside her house and he noticed that she was packing all her stuff.

"Are you fucking leaving?" He growled.

She nodded, still bustling around her place. "I can't risk for him to get my address, Rosalie almost revealed him my location when she sent me the note warning me. I can't be here if he comes, I don't want to see him ever again."

Paul was watching her, and his wolf was not pleased about this development, his inner animal wanted her near him. "Move into my flat." He blurted out and then was shocked about his words.

Bella looked at him like he was crazy. "I need to leave this place Paul; a few kilometers won't help me. People will see me and he might see me into anyone's mind."

Paul's mind was working frantically, trying to find a solution. "Move with me for a few weeks, I need to finish my business course and then we can leave together."

"Why are you doing this Paul? You don't even like me." She said seriously.

He agreed with her, but at the same time he knew that what there was between them was more than skin-deep. "My wolf wants to go with you, and I don't particularly like this place. We can sell your car and my bike and buy a truck, travelling the US has always intrigued me. I have no ties anywhere." She bit her lip, and Paul was studying her. "What's scaring you?"

"You." She answered honestly. "I don't know what you really think or why are you behaving like this."

"Fuck Bella! Does it really matter? I'm willing to come along. I haven't asked you to marry me, I get to fuck you whenever I want and at the same time I'll be looking for a place to stay. Nothing more, nothing less. Eventually we'll part ways, but I'm not ready right now, and I'm selfish as is my wolf." Paul told her.

Bella nodded again. She looked down and then up at him. "Okay." She whispered. "Okay… I'll stay with you for a while, but if I want to leave you'll let me go."

"Of course." He growled, knowing full well that he probably wouldn't. Fuck if he wasn't putting himself into a shitty situation once again! But he loved taking risks, so he was in for this weird new adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** thanks for the reviews as usual they inspire me to work even better. A big thank you and a hug, to my dear friend astridt244, this chapter was revised by her and the shower scene definitely improved with her suggestions and additions, she's really an amazing author so if you haven't yet, then take a look at her fics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Paul had left soon after she agreed to go and live with him, he needed to go back to his flat, pack his meager possession and start thinking about why the fuck was he leaving with her.

Obviously his mind must have taken a vacation, his wolf had overruled all his complaints and decided singlehandedly to keep Swan. What the animal found appealing was a mystery, she wasn't particularly curvy or sexually daring, she generally never stood up for herself and she was too self-righteous.

On the other hand, Paul respected her for leaving the leech; he thought she was brave to leave everyone behind knowing that going back would hurt them more in the long run. She had saved the pack from being slaughtered, because they would have fought for her and they probably would have died against the Volturi.

Overall he felt very conflicting emotions towards her; the road trip would make him more aware of what was going on between them. Paul had noticed as well that she was very reluctant to let him in, and it had surprised him, she was really growing up and strong if she thought she could get through this alone.

When she finally arrived, he helped taking into the flat her luggage and they put all her belongings in his smaller bedroom. Undoubtedly she would be sharing his bed, but there were still unsaid things about their living arrangements and he wanted to show her that he wasn't assuming something they had not discussed yet.

"So Swan I was thinking about something…" Paul finally started speaking when they were sitting on the couch. She looked at him intently. "You need to change your name; Cullen could pick that out of blondie's brain soon."

Bella bit her lip and nodded. "I know someone who could change my name and give me a new identity; I just have to pick a name."

Paul thought it over; it had to be something that Cullen could never imagine, a name that would not catch his interest at all. "Marie Call Lahote." He said. "I picked Call because it's Embry's surname and we both know that Edward will never suspect it. Black was a bit too obvious…"

"Why Lahote? Why would I need two surnames?" She asked.

Paul was known to be the strategist of the pack, he was a hot-headed man, but as a wolf he was made for planning. His mind was working at a quick pace. "I think we should pretend to be newlyweds; we would attract less attention that way. Lahote is my surname by the way. If Cullen will be hunting you down, he will be looking only for you." Then he stood up and went into his bedroom, from the first drawer of his dresser he took out a little pouch. When he was out again he met her eyes and slowly he took out of the bag two wedding rings. One he put it on and the other he gave it to her. "It was my mother's, you should keep it until we part ways."

He noticed that her eyes were flickering with emotions that he couldn't detect. "Swan, what's that face?"

She shook her head, taking from his hand the ring. "Nothing… it just feels weird to wear again a ring signifying something I don't believe in."

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "I believe in marriage, you just need to get married to the right person. I don't envy my imprinted brothers, that shit is just fake love to me. I want to be with a woman for the right reasons, because I choose to…"

Bella smiled at him. "This is the most serious speech I heard you saying since I've known you."

"Well I don't dwell on deep thoughts usually, but I do have them. I don't like to share them with people, and the women I fuck don't really bother. They're with me for my body; we both know how lacking my personality is."

"I don't believe you're lacking in anything Paul. You tell people the truth, being it good or bad. Honesty is a good thing, besides I like that you always call me on my stupid behavior. I've always appreciated that, even when we weren't really… friends." Bella replied.

Paul passed an arm around her shoulders and smirked. "We aren't friends Swan, fuck-buddies maybe."

She laughed and then stood up. "Whatever Paul, I'm going for a shower… but may I ask you why you picked Marie as a name for me?"

"It's your second name; you should keep something of your previous life. You had given up so much of yours that you should at least keep a little reminder of who you were." Paul answered her.

"You're right, you're being very helpful… thanks I might not say it a lot but you're really helping me…" she cleared her throat and then went on, "I'll call this Jenkins tomorrow and arrange for my new identity. And Paul… I can pay for the trip, Rosalie was very generous and she gave more than I could spend in ten lives… it's not charity…" She told him seriously. "And before you say anything… it's either this way or I'm going alone."

Paul growled and glared at her. "I would like to see you leaving without me."

She looked at him challengingly. "I could change my name and leave while you're at work or at school… don't provoke me too much Paul." And with that she left him in the living room.

Paul brooded for a while, unsure of whether being pissed or pleased that she had stood up to him. Finally when he heard the sound of the shower, he decided that he didn't need to know right now. Slowly he walked until the bathroom and when he heard that she was inside the shower he got into the bathroom.

The room was starting to fog, and he quickly took off his t-shirt and his jeans and got into the shower with Bella. She must have heard him coming in, but she didn't turn to face him. Paul growled and then he leaned very close to her back, unsure of what to do, did he really want to take her in the shower?

He had already accepted that he was going to fuck her senseless again, but did he want to have her anywhere? Would there be a place or a position that would not remind him of a time with her?

The wolf growled impatiently and Paul let go once again the little slip of power he was holding over his animal. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her into him.

Bella sighed, but didn't move away. His mouth was near her ear and he whispered. "Tell me to let you go, tell me you don't want this." The spray of the shower was muffling everything else that wasn't them, they were in the heated cabin with vapor around them and he liked this isolation.

Just him and Bella.

"I can't." She said and he lowered his mouth to her shoulder blaze, his tongue got out and he liked her skin. She moaned and arched her back to give him easier access to her neck. Paul slowly slid his hands up from the waist to cup her breast and knead her nipples. Bella leaned back completely against him. He continued to kiss her neck and slid his right hand down until it reached her folds, he inserted a finger and he felt her wetness. Groaning he took away his hands and turned her around. He picked her up and she put her hands around his neck, he pulled her closer and slid her down his body until he entered her. She arched her back more and he managed to slid in further, Bella entwined her legs around his waist and he put his hands under her ass. Slowly he pulled her up and then down again on him.

Bella whispered breathlessly. "Faster."

He smirked and kept a slow pace, she was trying to hurry him up, but he liked having the upper hand with her so he moved at a leisure pace just to spite her. She glared at him for a moment and then unexpectedly bit down his neck.

Paul and the wolf growled simultaneously, the human was shocked, the animal was quite pissed. There was something exciting about this little woman biting him and he was more aroused that he expected by her action. He wasn't going to bite her back, because for him it wouldn't be foreplay but something with a deeper meaning, but he could show her some of the roughness she apparently craver for. He put his hand on the tile wall for leverage, pressed her back against it, and then thrust his hips into her hard, he was going to show her who was in control, and every time she moaned or gasped he would move faster and harder until she closed her eyes and began to clamp down on him. He pushed a few more times and came too.

Bella looked into his eyes and smirked back, she knew she had won this round; he had done what she had wanted. Paul glared at her but then shook his head; Bella Swan was going to be the death of him. Unhurriedly then they washed together before getting out and ready for dinner.

The evening was spent quietly, he was studying for his finals and Bella was reading a book with her feet curled under her on the couch. Paul sometimes would look up to her and marvel at the easiness of being with her. She wasn't the classic woman always nagging him or trying to gather his attention, Bella was lost in the imaginary word of her book and nothing could bother her.

He sighed and she looked up, their eyes met and as usual there was something smouldering between them, a current of electricity that sometimes gave him the goose bumps.

When they were in La Push he had avoided her at all costs, and because of that he had never realized how attracted he was to her, besides Jacob had always kept her away from everyone. Bella's slap the first time they had met had really awakened his wolf, but now Paul was wondering if Jacob hadn't jumped in front of Bella what would have happened.

Would he have attacked her? Now he doubted it, the only certain thing was that he hadn't imprinted on her. He had lived his life until now without her in it, he had fucked countless women, but he had known that something was missing.

Bella cleared her throat and he realized that he had been staring too long. "Is everything okay dear husband?" She joked while showing off her newly acquired wedding ring.

Paul's heart jumped abnormally, her words were striking a chord in him that he didn't really want to acknowledge _yet_. "Nope, just thinking about my exams."

She smiled at him and went back to her book, while he stared at her some more. He had always thought that his inability to settle in La Push like the other wolves had been because when he lost his father he didn't have any ties anymore to the Res, but could it have been that his wolf had been missing something? And why did he choose to live in this place, they were so close to each other, could it be that his wolf had unconsciously moved closer to her?

There were so many questions he didn't have an answer to, and right not he didn't even want to think about them. However, his wolf since they had met had been quieter and more balanced and Paul wasn't bursting out of skin every time someone pissed him off.

He sighed again, knowing that he had to phase and talk to Sam and sooner rather than later. He was scared and worried, because if he had a deeper connection to her then he needed to revise his plan of action, if they were meant to be together he was going to play for keep, but first he needed to be sure.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **thanks for the reviews, you are amazing. And as usual a hug to astridt244 for being there when I need her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

When she went to bed, Paul told her he was going out for a run, and she didn't doubt him at all. He didn't know why he felt guilty for lying, but he shrugged it off as one of the things that were unexplainably linked to Bella.

When he was in the forest he made a phone call. "Hi Sam, can you phase now? Just kick whoever is patrolling out of it. Okay?"

"Sure Paul, is everything okay?" Sam asked seriously.

"Yeah, just need some privacy." Paul grumbled.

"Give me five minutes then phase." The line then went dead.

Paul watched the time ticking impatiently, there was nothing more nerve wreaking than waiting to confess his misdeeds to his Alpha. The time was up and he phased, the feeling of being a wolf always exhilarated him and he relaxed into his new shape with pleasure.

_Paul! How're you doing?_ Sam asked.

_Hmmm, I'm a bit confused._ Paul replied and then let his mind recall all that happened in the last few days since he had met Bella.

_Fuck Paul! I don't know what to think!_ Sam swore and Paul could read in his Alpha's mind disbelief, disappointment, anger, betrayal and indecision. _What am I supposed to do with this shitload of info? Have you thought about Jacob's feelings when you fucked her? Not likely, as usual you took whatever you wanted without respect for other people!_

_Stop right fucking now dickhead! Can you take a moment and think about my behavior? When the fuck have I ever gotten attached to a woman? Why the hell my wolf is drawn to her? I don't give a rat's ass if you're disappointed; I want to know why I have this connection to her. _Paul growled angrily.

Sam took some time to see again Paul's memories. _It seems strange now that you told me, I'll need to speak with the Elders, they might know something that we don't. As of now I'll keep the secret, but I swear Paul if you don't fucking behave and take a step back from her, I'll personally get there and kick your ass. She's still Jacob's Bella, even though he doesn't know she's alive... and you know it._

_She isn't his; she picked the leech and left him in the dust. He's better off without her. _Paul said hauntingly.

_You would too. _Sam snarled maliciously.

_For me it's different, my eyes are wide open. I really see her. _Paul whispered.

_And what the hell do you see?_ Sam said.

_Bella is a different woman now, she is strong and self-sufficient. She's brave and she's making the best out of the worst situation ever. Will you keep our secret?_ Paul asked.

_Since when is your secret and not just hers? Paul you're getting in too deep, just leave her and come back. _Sam tried to convince him.

_Is that an Alpha order? Because I'll fight it, I'm not going to leave not now..._ and then he stopped, not sure what he really wanted to say, well he was sure, but didn't want to voice his thoughts yet.

_I'm not giving you orders Paul, just some advices... but I see you're a lost cause, I wonder what she has to enthrall men in this way..._ Sam said defeated.

_She's just herself, now Sam we both know I'm not sentimental and I usually I'm a fuck-and-run man... this time is different and I want to know why._ Paul told him.

Sam growled. _I hate being pulled into this, I'll ask Billy not to tell Jacob yet... but Paul eventually he'll have to know and you'll have to prepare yourself for two things... Jacob's anger and Bella leaving you for him. I'll give you a call as soon as I know something._

Paul phased back quickly, he was pissed and he knew why. The thought of Bella going back to Jacob had sent his wolf into a fit of anger he was unprepared for, possessiveness and jealousy were rearing their ugly heads.

As soon as he got into the house he noticed that Bella was sitting on the couch and was obviously waiting for him. Her eyes were dark and she looked angry. "Where have you really been Paul?"

He glared at her and was going to snarl back that it wasn't her fucking business but then his anger left him. He walked to where she was and sat on the couch too. "I've gone to talk to Sam, I couldn't keep the secret much longer but at least he promised not to reveal what I told him to anyone yet." Then Paul turned to look at her. "But eventually he'll tell Jacob... will you go back to him?" He asked.

Bella's eyes never wavered from his when she answered him. "No."

It was such a short answer and he needed to know more. "Why not?"

Bella then looked down and he saw that she was watching the wedding ring. "Because... he didn't feel right... I mean... when I left with Edward and we slept together... a veil was finally torn from my eyes, I had stubbornly held onto something that wasn't real... but with Jacob, although I knew I loved him... well, he didn't feel the right man... I don't know how to explain it better. I won't go back to Jake because I don't belong with him."

Paul nodded and took a deep breath. If his wolf had bonded with her, then she must have a link back to him. Was this the reason she hadn't been able to be either with Edward or Jacob? "What about me?" He blurted out because he couldn't keep it inside anymore; he needed to know what she was thinking.

"Your wolf is... different. Since we met I feel an affinity to him, I can feel him when we're together. With Jacob's wolf we just got along, but I only loved the man." Bella replied.

Paul snorted. "And with me you just could eventually like the wolf?"

She smiled at him. "Honestly, I'm not sure... it's still too early to tell how I could feel about anything with you."

He observed her and he knew she was telling the truth, she was basically confessing to him that she would be probably willing to give him a chance if their relationship developed further, with time and willingness from both sides. "I don't know what to say... hell, I don't even know what's right or wrong at the moment... You're right it's too soon to talk about anything like that..."

Bella moved closer and put her head on his shoulder. "Let's take a day at a time."

"That we can do." He said and then took her into his arms, stood up and walked towards the bedroom. "Let's get some sleep I think we'll need to be well rested to organize our trip."

Bella nodded and snuggled closer onto his chest. He loved the feeling of her in his arms, and now that he knew that she wouldn't leave him for Jacob his heart was definitely lighter. Paul knew that he would have to face Jacob eventually, but right now the only thing that mattered to him was in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** thanks for the reviews, and thanks so much to my dear astridt244 whose help is always needed and welcomed. Check her last one-shot, it's a Jacob/Bella piece and it's as usual very nice, please do try to convince her that she needs to write at least another chapter ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Paul woke up with Bella sprawled all over him; with a sigh he pulled her even closer and sniffed her hair. Her scent was amazing and it always relaxed him, he might have not imprinted on her, but he sure knew there was something more than physical attraction between them. When she started to wake, he faked that he was waking up too; definitely he didn't want to look like he was enjoying her closeness too much.

Bella smiled at him, yawned and then stretched. "Yesterday I was too tired to ask, but what did Sam say about me?"

"He was surprised that you were alive, happy about it, but pissed that I kept it for myself, he wanted to tell Jacob but I asked for some more time. If Cullen finds out that you're alive, then he'll first go to see Jacob and if Edward sees that Jake knows nothing then he'll leave the wolves alone. We don't need to catch his attention, he'll look for you and not for us, so he'll never find you." Paul answered, hoping that she wouldn't ask more about the meeting.

She shivered. "I hope he won't, but he's good at tracking because of his gift."

Paul hugged her and she placed her head on his chest. "I'll make sure he won't find us Swan. And if he ever does then you'll tell him that it's over and if he doesn't want to understand it then I'll take care of it." He knew that he was ready to fight whoever wanted to harm her, he was now her protector. The wolf agreed wholeheartedly.

"Did he say anything about... us?" She asked timidly.

Paul tried not to tense; he knew as well that it was pointless trying to lie to her. "He accused me of being selfish and told me in no uncertain terms that he was disappointed."

"Oh Paul! I think it's none of his business; we're two adults and as they say it takes two to tango. I was willing and I enjoyed it as much as you did, probably he felt that we both betrayed Jacob but when I left with Edward... well, Jake knew it was a goodbye... a forever kind of farewell. I'm sorry if the pack is going to react badly, but I made my peace with the end of our relationship and they should too." Bella told him, and he felt better because she hadn't judged him.

"It's more than that Bella, Sam feels like I betrayed my brother taking what was perceived as his. I told him that you left with Cullen, but everyone assumed that if you ever left the bloodsucker it would be to go back and be with Jacob." Paul said.

Bella pulled away from him and got out of bed. "Well… they assumed wrong and you can tell Sam the next time that you phase that I'm exactly where I want to be. I regret the way I lost Jake and my dad, but I moved on because what's done is done and life is too short to brood on your unhappiness. I might never love or be totally happy again, but I'm alive and I'll make the best out of any situation I get thrown in."

Paul nodded and felt his respect for her heightening, she had gone a long way from the little girl lost in the forest and he liked what had come out as the result, the ugly duckling had turned into a swan, a beautiful and brave one. "So fuck them all!" Paul joked.

Bella laughed, her first genuine laugh since they had met. "Yep, fuck them all!" With that she got out of the room and went to make breakfast.

He shook his head, amused that he was rubbing on her. Never would he have imagined Bella Swan swearing. His wolf was still basking in her scent, content and relaxed. Life was good and Paul as usual enjoyed the moment.

….

The next two weeks passed quickly, Paul was busy with his exams and with finding a truck at the black market. He didn't want to link either of them on anything, so if Cullen found out that she had left with him he wouldn't be still able to track them.

Bella, on the other hand, had contacted the guy for her change of name and he had provided her with a new identity. Moreover, she was looking after the house, he was pleased that when he was coming home after a long day at work he was finding good food and a nice smelling house.

He wondered if life could really be that easy, he was happy as he had never been before and that scared him. By the end of the second week they had settled everything and they were almost ready to leave, Paul had to phase again and talk to Sam and then they were set to start their trip.

Paul arrived into the woods and waited for the ring from Sam. Bella had been nervous about the meeting, but Paul had reassured her, no matter what happened they were leaving together and nothing was going to change. The ring from the phone arrived and he phased.

_Hey Sam_. (Paul)

_Hi Paul, so I've got news for you._ (Sam)

_Shoot, I'm ready to hear whatever you've got to say. _(Paul)

_First thing, let me tell you that Billy was angry beyond belief about your relationship with Bella, he agreed to keep Jacob out of it because he knows that Bella's life is at stake. But he ordered me to tell you that as soon as the threat is over you'll take Bella back to Jacob._ (Sam)

_Over my dead fucking buried body, Sam… Bella is where she wants to be. Now, it's not the time to argue about something like this, what the fuck did you find out about my wolf-bond with Bella?_ (Paul)

_I don't like the way you talk about your relationship with her… anyway, the Elders think that your wolf has chosen a mate but didn't imprint because of your character, apparently in your family the Spirit of the wolf is very wise, none of your ancestors has ever imprinted… but the other warriors before you, they all picked a woman that was agreeable to the wolf. Old Quil had a diary written by the first Lahote that phased_. (Sam)

_Are you basically saying that because we're stubborn son of bitches we are unable to imprint and we just have the freedom to choose a woman as long as our wolf likes her? And I had never been told this because… ?_ (Paul)

_Because I didn't know it! You know the Elders, they keep shit from us but they want to be informed about everything we do._ (Sam)

_Thank you Sam, I'm pissed with the Elders but right now I can't give a fuck about them, there're more important things I need to focus on… I've got to go now, my… hmmm… Bella is waiting for me. We'll leave tomorrow and I'll call you soon._ (Paul)

Paul phased back quickly, he didn't want Sam to ask him more questions about him and Bella. He had almost called her his girl, and that told him a lot about his feelings for her.

His wolf had expressed a preference for her, there was no one the animal liked more and the man was finally coming to term with the fact the he liked her too, and a lot. His feelings were growing every day, she always said or did something that surprised him positively, he had always wondered what Jacob found appealing in Bella and now he knew, she was fire under the ashes and she never gave up.

When he got into the house, Bella was waiting for him. "How did it go?"

Paul growled and walked to where she was; he placed a hand behind her head and pressed his mouth on hers. She answered quickly hugging him and Paul walked them backwards until the couch. He pushed her down to lie on her back, he leered at her from where he stood. Then slowly he undressed her, he could already smell her arousal. He took off his clothes and settled between her now bare legs. With a movement that surprised her, he took her hands with one of his own and placed them above her head. With the other hand he touched her to feel if she was ready for him, she was so wet that Paul growled and she writhed under him.

"Paul please…" She whimpered.

"Please what?" He asked her, he wanted her to beg some more, he liked the control and the way she wanted him.

"I…" She was looking at him with her big eyes, so deep and hooded by passion now. He smirked back at her, and she glared at him, knowing well his game. "Fuck me!" She finally snarled and Paul happily complied.

He trusted into her at first slowly to let her adjust but as soon as he could feel her responding to him, he started pushing in and out harder and faster. Her body was encouraging him with every little movement, and her moans were heaven both for the man and the animal.

His eyes met hers and Paul almost stopped moving, the intensity and the unadulterated passion sent him over the edge. Bella arched her back and came almost simultaneously. When both their heartbeat settled, she smiled at him. "Feeling better?"

He smirked and nodded. "You could say that." She laughed and he liked seeing her like this. "Let's go to bed Swan, tomorrow we're leaving."

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, we'll be just me, you and the truck." Paul said watching her with an eyebrow raised. She was studying him then; she must have understood that he wanted to say something more. "I never had sex in a truck Swan."

Bella looked shocked, she opened and closed her mouth for a while and then shook her head. "I know better than trying to convince you that having sex in the truck will be uncomfortable… so I might be convinced to try but… not right now. I want to put as much road as I can between me and Edward."

"Agreed, but I'll hold you to it." Paul told her, still smirking.

Bella stood up and started to walk towards the bedroom. At the last moment she turned to look at him and smiled. "I didn't have any doubt about it."

Paul watched her disappearing and after a moment stood up and started to follow her. The idea of spending his life with her was starting to appeal him, and it wasn't as frightening as before because now he knew that it would be his choice to be with her or not. And that made all the difference to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** thanks for the reviews, as usual you're all amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

They had packed all their belongings and placed them into the truck that Paul had finally found, when they were sitting in it, ready to leave, he turned to look at her and saw that she looked very emotional. "What's up Swan? You aren't really going to miss this shithole place, are you?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "I was thinking about this truck... it's red like the one I used to have back in Forks... I guess sometimes the little things strike directly in my heart... I miss so much of my old life, and the funny thing is that I wanted so much to leave it behind like I didn't care at all... I was a fool."

Paul sighed and pulled her into his arms. "Listen, I can't promise you that I'll take you back because I can't. There are the Volturi and Cullen to think about, but I can promise you that I'll do my best to make your life happier. I'm no Jacob though..."

She pressed her head into his chest and took a deep breath. "No you aren't... you're Paul and I'm okay with it. As I already told you I did love Jacob but it would have never been enough for me. I don't think we would have really been happy together, he was holding onto an image of me that wasn't real... he took all the pieces of my heart and fixed them, but I wasn't' the woman I'm now and he doesn't know me anymore... I'm different and so is he; we went through too much to start anew..."

"I think you might be right, but I guess he'll need some closure. When the air will be cleared you'll have to at least call him and try to sort him out... because he isn't doing well, and nothing anyone can say will make a difference but to hear it from you then it might give him the strength to move on." Paul told her, trying to convince himself that what he was saying was just for Jacob's benefit, but knowing full well that from the moment he had decided to keep her then he needed to solve the 'Jacob's situation'. "Now, are we ready to leave?"

She moved away smiling slightly and with her eyes sparkling again. "Sure, sure. Start the truck Captain Paul."

Paul burst out laughing. "Captain? That would make you Second in Command."

"Of course." She answered.

He started the truck and they finally left behind their second life. He hoped that the third one was the lucky one for both of them, they had a long journey ahead but he was ready and he hoped she was too.

After a few hours spent in companionable silence, she turned to look at him. "So what did Sam say yesterday?"

_Damn!_ Paul swore in his mind, the girl would not relent until she had an answer. "We talked about us going away, Sam and the Elders weren't happy, but as you know I don't give a fuck about anyone's opinion but mine... and maybe yours."

She nodded. "So Billy knows about me being alive... what did he say?"

"He told me through Sam to protect you and when the treat was gone to take you back to Jacob." Paul said unemotionally.

"To take me back to Jacob? Like a package that can be passed back and forth? Did he really say to take me back to Jacob?" She sputtered looking very angry and when he nodded she went on with her rant. "The face of him! When Jacob phased Billy didn't' even want to see my face and now... now it looks like he loves me like a daughter... the nerve of him!"

"What can I say? The Elders order and we have to obey... well I don't fucking obey to anyone but Sam and not always... so you can be sure that I ain't taking you back to no one." Paul growled.

"What I wonder now is why? Why would he want me back for Jacob so much?" Bella whispered, now spent after her tirade.

Paul's mind started to work quickly then, it was a good question. The way Sam had spoken about it should have given him a hint that there was something more behind it. If the Cullens wanted Bella for more than being Edward's mate, could it be that the Elders knew something connected to her and their future Chief? "It's a good question Swan, I'll ask Sam to dig further, now that you mentioned it, it's actually strange because... no offence here... you're a pale-face and you really wouldn't look suitable for a Chief... but you've always been treated like one of us and that has never happened with a non-Quileute..."

"Do you think there's something that they're not telling us?" She asked, and he praised her for her quick mind.

"It could be, I always suspected that the Cullens wanted you for more than your pretty face, the Elders might be not much different." He said, still thinking that there was something fishy about the whole situation.

Bella remained silent for a while and then talked. "I started to think that about the Cullens too. I know that Edward was really fascinated by me and because I was his singer and my mind was silent to him he found me fascinating. But I got a weird feeling when we got back from the honeymoon. They have a friend who is able to detect gifts and the way he looked at me when we met was disconcerting... I can't imagine what the Elders would do with me though..."

Paul was brooding. "How was he looking at you?" He asked feeling himself starting to vibrate; the thought of Bella close to more bloodsuckers was upsetting him.

She turned to look at him and scooted closer, slowly she placed her head on his shoulder and the animal in him relaxed. "Just like I was a coveted prize, and then he went into Carlisle's office and they talked for a lot of hours. It was just a feeling..." She tried to minimize.

"Honestly, I don't think so; there must have been more than that. I only believed in Jacob's love for you, Edward Cullen, excluding the fact that he's a bloodsucker... well, I don't think you were his mate." He stated, knowing it because he was sure that she was his.

She sighed and placed her little hands around his biceps, scooting even closer. "I don't think that either, probably he was attracted to my blood more than my character... I'm the first to admit that I didn't have a personality at all when I was with him, he and Alice decided everything, I was putty into their hands."

"Now it's over Swan. You're with me and although I'm not an easy man, I still consider your opinion worth something." He reassured her.

She looked up and smiled. "I know, your wolf is very charming too. I just wish to meet him again in better circumstances."

The wolf in him felt smug, he liked the attention she was giving him. "What do you know about my wolf?" He asked curious to know how she was really feeling.

"He's always near the surface when we are... physically together. Sometimes your eyes have a yellow ring around the brown... like yesterday night... I wasn't scared, I thought he was pissed about something and he wanted some comfort." She said softly.

Paul was surprised by her admission, he didn't know that she really saw and felt the wolf too. It was even more amazing that she was so accepting, but at the end she had loved already both a vampire and a werewolf. "So you don't mind?" He asked.

"Nope, when I needed some comfort you were there for me. I honestly don't think I could really date a 'normal' guy, there has been too much supernatural in my life. I don't think I could be considered normal either." She said jokingly.

"You aren't." He told her smirking.

She laughed and placed her head again on his shoulder. When they were reaching a Petrol Station Paul spoke to her. "Bella, I think that you shouldn't be seen at the Station, so that if Cullen sniffs around he won't see you in the mind of anyone."

"Sounds like a good plan, but you're the sniffer dear dog." She said smiling at him.

He faked a growl, but couldn't really hide the smile. "I'm rubbing too much on you Swan."

Her hand slid down his arm and touched his thigh. "I wish you could rub more on me." She murmured.

"You're playing with fire Swan." He grunted, getting already hard at her teasing.

She smirked at him and moved away her hand. "It's a shame that we can't really do anything about your little problem down there." She said indicating his hard on.

He laughed then; the little girl was getting good at his game. "I'll teach you a thing or two tonight Swan." The smell of her arousal excited him even more.

"Can't wait." She murmured.

Paul shook his head and started planning the evening ahead, he was going to show her who was the boss. The wolf growled happily, he liked being dominant with her and he loved her reaction to him.

Bella Swan was full of surprises; she was like a flower that was blooming under the right circumstances and the right man. Paul was starting to think that they were what each other needed, he had never felt more relaxed and balanced like right now with her at his side. He was really looking forward to the evening.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **thanks for the reviews, let me know if you want to hear the phone call at the end of the chapter, I'm not giving anything away.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

He drove well into the night and Bella fell asleep still with her head on his shoulder. Paul was in a good mood, though his plan for a long night of sex had been postponed due to her fear of Edward following them, so he had gone on driving further away.

Finally when he felt that he was falling asleep, he decided to check for a motel, a sign caught his attention and he followed its direction until he arrived in a out-of-the-way place where a small motel was situated.

Slowly as not to wake her up, he moved her away and went to check in. The concierge looked bored out of his mind, Paul booked a room for the night and went back to get Bella. From the back he took a blanket and he wrapped her in it, she woke up and he murmured to get back to sleep. When she was secured in his arms, he took the night bags they had prepared and got inside the motel. The less people saw her, the better.

When he had placed her into the bed he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he took it out and saw the caller ID, with a sigh he got into the bathroom and answered.

"Hey Jacob, what's up?" He asked fearing that the cat was out of the bag.

"I've got news about Bella! Edward arrived today in Forks and we met at the treaty line, he told me that she faked her death with the help of the blonde leech. Cullen thought that she might have come back to me, but obviously she's too scared that he'll find her. I'm asking the pack to help me search for her, maybe she needs help." Jacob told him, and to Paul he seemed very agitated.

"Calm down Jake. How long has she left him?" He asked.

"He says nine months. Why?" Jacob said.

"Because nine months it's an awful long amount of time, and if she wanted to get back to you she would have already tried to contact you by now. Jacob, I don't want to be the devil's lawyer, but let the girl go. She picked him; you fucking need to move on." Paul snarled, angry beyond belief. Life was unfair, but he was fucking going to fight for Bella.

"Fuck off Paul! I called you because you're my brother and I wanted to ask for your help, but we both know how much you loathe Bella so forget this conversation. Besides the Elders are convinced that Bella is part of my future, she's in a legend and I won't give her up, not until I bring her back and make her mine." Jacob shouted and then put down the phone.

Paul was stunned, what did the Elders tell him? Part of the Jacob's future? He needed to find out and soon, he looked at the numbers on the phone and finally found the one he wanted.

The phone rang twice before a scratchy voice answered. "Who's calling this late at night?"

He cleared his throat. "Mr. Ateara, I'm Paul Lahote. I need to speak with you."

"What do you want?" The Elder asked.

"Jacob told me about a legend, something that connects Bella Swan to the tribe. May I know what that is about?" He replied, and he knew he wasn't going to give up until he got some fucking needed answers.

"Lahote... your family has been trouble since the beginning of time, but I guess the best warriors are the worst men. You want to know about your pretty pale-face toy? Are you sure?" He taunted him.

Paul growled. "She isn't a toy, she's my mate and when you talk about her I want the same respect given to the other imprints. Now, I'm here asking about it, so please tell me."

"It's a prophecy made by the first shaman, he foresaw a pale-face that would either unite and make the tribe prosperous or destroy it. The problem with this prophecy is that the girl would be contended by two wolves. Until now we didn't think it was about Bella, because only Jacob had been interested, now that your wolf wants her too, we're wondering if she's the girl of the prophecy." Old Quil told him.

"Does the story say which one she should be with?" Paul asked, fearing the answer.

"It doesn't, it just says that if she picks the wrong wolf then the tribe will be annihilated. Are you ready to destroy us all?" The Elder asked.

"How do you know that she should pick Jacob? My wolf has bonded with her, it must mean something." He said, sounding and feeling almost desperate to prove that it was him that she should be with.

"Paul, Jacob is the future Chief and the destined Alpha, it's obvious that this woman bringing to the tribe prosperity should be with the strongest and most powerful man." The Elder told him.

"I'm strong and powerful as well, I'll fight him for the Alpha position, I'll fight anyone who wants to get between me and her. I won't give her back to Jacob, she's mine and I'll keep her. So I suggest you don't tell Jacob about her being with me and we'll be all happy." Paul snarled.

"Billy will eventually tell Jacob, and sooner than you think. Be prepared because his wrath will reach you wherever you are." Old Quil predicted.

"He'll have to find me first." Paul put down the phone and started pacing back and forth into the little bathroom, the need to phase and tear everything apart was so strong that it was almost painful, he could feel the skin crawling trying to get the wolf out.

The animal was clawing at his control, because he wanted out, he needed to get to Bella, mark her, possess her. She was his and no one else, she needed to be bonded more securely. Paul was fighting, he wanted Bella to want it as well, if he let the wolf mark her, he wouldn't be any better than Cullen or Jacob wanting to impose their wills on hers.

He took deep breaths and thought about her smile, the way she was clutching at his arm when he was driving, her laugh carefree and happy for once and finally he got back to his sanity. He splashed his face with some cold water and when he looked up he was startled to see his reflection, the eyes were an eerily yellow color.

Noiselessly as not to wake Bella, he got out of the bathroom and stopped for a moment to watch her sleeping. Paul undressed, remaining only with his underwear and lied down near her, after a moment of hesitation he pulled her into his chest, she relaxed in her sleep and he felt the comfort of her body close to his.

….

The next morning they woke up almost simultaneously and she turned to meet his eyes. "Good morning, I'm sorry about yesterday, I was out cold. Is everything okay?"

Paul was undecided about revealing to her what had happened, but then he realized that if he didn't tell her he would behave exactly like Cullen, keeping her in the dark. "There's a lot we need to talk about, but first let's have some breakfast and get back on the road."

She nodded, but looked worried.

They checked out of the motel, Bella was wearing a baseball hat so not to show her face to the concierge. Paul bought for them breakfast in a diner, when he swallowed his last sip of coffee she turned to look at him. "So… what happened?"

Paul took a deep breath, he knew he would pay later if he was dishonest. He gathered his courage and told her everything, about the Lahote's men, his wolf, the talks he had with Sam, Jacob and Old Quil.

Bella had been silent for the whole talk, she had looked out of the window not showing him her face.

"Talk to me Swan." He asked, fearing what she was going to say, but at the same time wanting to know what she was thinking. He hoped that she wouldn't focus her attention on his wolf.

She looked down at her hands, but mostly at the wedding ring. "Thank you Paul for your honesty. I have a few questions… you told me that your wolf likes me, what about the man? Do you feel a compulsion to be with me?"

Paul relaxed slightly, she was thoughtful rather than angry. "If you're asking me if it's like imprinting then the answer is no. The human part of me likes you, the 'you' I met now. I can walk away if I so choose and the wolf will eventually find someone else to bond with. It's my choice to stay and I'm not averse in developing our relationship further."

She took a deep breath and then smiled at him. "I would like to know you better too, I think we're compatible and I like how we're together." But then she sobered up and looked troubled. "My only concern is about the legend, who is the wolf I'm supposed to be with? I'm not known for making the right choice, what if I stay with you and I destroy your tribe? Who is going to tell me what should I do? I'm totally lost here, and I do love Jacob… not as much as I should… but most importantly, I do want to see where 'us' is going."

Paul could feel how torn she was about it, he was uncertain too. "I think you're exactly where you should be Swan. The Volturi will come to get you if you go back to Forks, and that can and will destroy my tribe. The vampires have gifts that we cannot fight against."

She shivered and moved closer to him. "I think I need to speak to Jacob, he needs to let me go. I agree with you."

He was tense, but he knew that she had to do it. He looked around and when he found a secluded area he stopped the truck. He pulled out his phone and gave it to her. "Call him, I'll wait outside."

Paul walked away from the truck, he didn't want to hear that conversation. He was scared that she was going back to Jacob, that she still loved the little Alpha too much to invest her heart in a new relationship with him.

The wolf snarled unhappily, he knew that she belonged to them and he didn't like that the human side of him was giving her the chance to call their relationship off, but the animal had faith in her. He really believed that she was going to pick Paul over Jacob, Paul hoped that it was so. For sure he wasn't giving her up without a fight.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** thanks for the reviews, as usual you're all amazing. Thanks to astridt244 for reassuring me about my writing and for being there to help me along the way.

* * *

><p><em>...For sure he wasn't giving her up without a fight...<em>

**Chapter 12**

Paul had walked into the forest, and was reveling in the feeling of the bustling nature all around him, his wolf was enjoying the place and the call to phase was stronger than usual. Since he had met Bella he had phased very little because he couldn't afford to reveal the secret to anyone else so now, alone and troubled it was with great relief that he was breathing the fresh air in the darkness of the place. What bothered him was that he didn't know what Bella was going to do; he didn't even dare to hope that her feelings for him could be compared to her love for Jacob, what if the little Alpha convinced her about giving them a chance?

He could understand Jacob, Bella was his first love; his brother had been fascinated with her since they were kids. Her beauty in addition to her kindness had definitely hit the mark with Jacob, Paul had been in his mind and he knew the depth of the younger guy feelings, and he even doubted that Jake could ever stop loving her. Imprinting wasn't going to be a problem for Jacob either; he was too stubborn to succumb to 'fake' love, because that compulsion to both him and Jacob had always felt wrong, forced and fake.

After half an hour he walked back to the truck and found Bella sitting mutely in it and watching the phone without blinking. His heart was in his throat, what would she say to him? Was she leaving him?

When he opened the door, she turned to look at him and he could see that she had been crying. Surprisingly he found her in his arms before he could speak, he felt her clutching onto him and when he looked down at her she placed her lips on his. "Make love to me Paul." She whispered, and he was unsure, was this a goodbye or a way of telling him that she had decided to stay?

He was going to ask her but she placed her hand on his mouth. "Not now... we'll talk later... I need... I need you."

Paul didn't hesitate to kiss her then, he slowly took off her t-shirt, placing soft kisses from her stomach up to her breasts and when she was just in her bra, his hand slid behind her and he unhooked it, Bella took the hem of his t-shit and helped him getting it off as well. They slowly took off their jeans and underwear.

Paul then sat and pulled her onto his lap. She placed her hands around his neck and kissed him on the mouth, their tongue mingled and fused. His hands slid down until he reached her ass, he lifted her and then moved her onto him. When he was inside her he took a moment to look into her eyes, she was looking back at him with such an intensity and another emotion he couldn't still decipher. Bella placed her hands on his shoulders and then she started moving and setting the pace, Paul was keeping his hands on her ass helping her movement. She then placed her mouth on his shoulder, not biting but licking it. It seemed like she wanted to absorb him in any way she could, and then she started moving faster and cried out; Paul moaned and helped her move even more quickly, angling to go deeper into her until they both came.

It had been fast and intense, and he really didn't know what to think, the doubt was torturing him. The wolf knew that he wouldn't give her up that easily though. He was still inside her when she moved her head away from his shoulder and looked him into his eyes.

"I'm going to stay with you." She said simply.

However, he wasn't satisfied; he needed to know what had been said between them. "What happened Swan?"

She pressed her lips closed and then took a deep breath. She shivered and moved away from him. "Let's get dressed and I'll tell you while you drive."

He nodded, they put on their clothes and then he started the truck again.

"I called him from your phone, but I hid the caller ID. I didn't want him to know that I was with you yet, he sounded unsure about whether to be angry with me for calling this late or to be happy that I finally was calling him. I didn't give him much time to ask me questions..." Her voice broke for a moment and then she cleared her throat. It must have been painful for her to hear his voice again. "I told him that indeed I had left Edward, that I hadn't been happy with him and that it had been better for everyone involved that I had disappeared. I explained him that there was the treat of the Volturi and that I couldn't possibly get back to Forks... that part of my life was over... forever... I... I revealed to him that I met someone else, and that he... that he was making me happy, that I felt a connection with this man that I never had either with him or Edward. Jacob was so angry and a lot of bad words were exchanged... needless to say he told me that he wasn't going to give up on me, that I belonged with him and that I just needed to see him again to realize it too."

Paul was very proud of her for sticking up to her convictions, but he had a nagging doubt as well. It was easier to tell Jacob that she didn't want him through phone, but would she really feel the same if she met him? "I think he needs to hear it from you, you need to be looking into his eyes and be sure about your choice." He told her.

She turned to look at him and she seemed angry. "Do you doubt me Paul? I left Edward... Edward the man I was ready to die for... and I already left Jacob once... what makes you think that seeing him would change my mind? Honestly can't you see how I feel about you?" She shouted.

"How you feel about me? Well, no so do enlighten me Swan!" He roared. "You told me you like me and you want to compare it to what you feel for Jacob? Forgive me for doubting you!" He snarled sarcastically.

She huffed and slapped him on his arm. "You are the most insufferable... fuck off Paul!" she told him angrily.

Then she took a big breath, bit her lip and shook her head. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I'm still emotionally weak from the phone call… a lot of awful things were said but he was mostly hurt and angry at me, and I can understand him. I apologize Paul, I know that you don't know me enough to be able to trust me right away… I made lots of mistakes in my past, but I did pay for them. So Paul, I want to be honest... I don't just like you... this time with you has been... amazing and I know now that I'm falling in love with you, and your awful character, and your stubborn possessive wolf..." Bella whispered.

Paul was stunned. Was she really falling for him? The big question was what about him? Could he really love her? Invest his heart and his happiness in this relationship? He turned quickly to look at her and with the softer tone he whispered. "Hell be damned, but I'm fucking falling in love with you too Swan."

Her smile warmed his heart, when she scooted closer he sighed. Both the man and the wolf were making peace with the idea of being with this little slip of a girl forever. She laughed a little. "So you're stuck with me." She joked.

"Nahhh Swan, you are stuck with me and my wolf." He bantered back.

"I don't mind." She murmured, placing her head again on his shoulder. He liked that she was cuddling to him any chance she got because he was a physical being too. They were more than compatible and he knew there and then that he would marry this girl one day, have kids with her and he would protect her from every danger. In that moment he realized selfishly that he didn't care whether his tribe survived or not, he had given up part of his youth to fight against vampires so he had already given so much to them. Jacob, the Elders and the pack would have to make peace with the idea that Bella was his mate and he was willing to face whatever consequence from his choice.

"There's another phone call you need to make Swan. You need to call Rosalie and check Cullen progress on us." Paul told her, Bella's heart quickened its pace but she nodded.

"Okay… I guess I can't avoid another confrontation." She whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry Swan, hopefully this will be the last time you have to talk to her." He told and kissed the crown of her hair quickly. "We'll stop in the next town and you'll call her from a pay-phone."

"Okay." Bella said and they drove until the next town in silence, both probably thinking about everything that had happened and the changing dynamics in their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> soon they will meet Edward... ready or not!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **thank you so much for your reviews, I appreciate each and every one of them, since you like reading my stories I would love to know from you with which wolf you would want to read a story about after this one. So I put up a poll in my profile, do vote and let me know!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Bella was staying with her head on his shoulder; it seemed she liked that place. After two hours of silence she spoke. "Paul, I know I need to call Rosalie but can we postpone it for a few days? I just want to be with you and enjoy our trip."

Paul sighed, he would like that too, but they needed to know which progress Cullen was making in hunting her down. "I would like that Swan, unfortunately we need an update. I promise you that after the phone call we'll stop somewhere and enjoy a few days together. Just you and me."

"And the truck." She said and then giggled.

He laughed then. "Yeah we can't forget our beloved truck, in which I finally could fulfill one of my fantasies."

"You know… now that we're talking about fantasies… do you think we could find a thermal spa on our way? I always wanted to try making love in warm water." She whispered.

"Sure, why not? We'll check the net and then book such a place on our way." Paul replied, happy that she was comfortable in expressing her own desires.

...

They finally arrived in a big town; Paul checked the hotel and settled for one in the outskirt. They decided to walk to a Wal-Mart where she was going to buy a pay-as-you-go phone. She would use the number once and then get rid of it, so not to be traced.

Bella made the phone call. One ring and then she put down, then one ring again and then down. She had explained to Paul that it was a signal for Rosalie to know that it was her that was calling.

After five minutes the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Bella, finally! Where the hell have you been? You disappeared and didn't leave me any message! Edward has found out our plot, he was furious and now he's looking for you. He definitely wants explanations." Rosalie told Bella.

Paul was sitting near her and hearing everything too. They had agreed that Bella wouldn't reveal to Rosalie his involvement so that Cullen wouldn't really know any information that would help him track her faster.

"I'm sorry Rose, I just realized that I needed to leave you in the dark too, if he reads your mind I don't want to give myself away, I just wanted you to know that I'm well… and happy." Bella said smiling and holding his hand.

"Bella, you don't understand. Edward is more than angry, he wants to know why you left him that way and most important if you didn't go back to the mutt then where you have been. I don't know where he is and what he's doing, Alice was hurt by your lies but she refused to help him, she told him that it was your choice and that he should let you go. Of course dear Edward always does what he wants so there's no chance that he'll leave you alone. I convinced Emmett to go with him so that if he finds you, my husband will protect you." Rosalie told her.

"Thank you Rose, maybe I should have dealt with it differently but I didn't know what do to save your family from the Volturi." Bella said.

"I know Bella, as of now Carlisle and Esme are kept in the dark so that if they meet Aro they won't give anything away." Rosalie added.

Paul had been listening to the conversation and he knew that Cullen was never going to give up, he had a decision to make, did he want to run for the rest of his life? _Hell, no!_ He motioned for Bella to pass him the phone, she looked surprised but she complied.

"Hey leech, Bella is quite safe with me but I don't want to be tracked down for the rest of my life. So you'll call your leech-brother and tell him that Bella will meet him in Phoenix, in three days' time. She'll give him all the answers he wants but then he'll have to fucking let her go." Paul growled.

"Who are you?" Rosalie growled back.

"Paul Lahote, third in command in the pack." He said with all the pride he could muster, he would have been second in command if his temper had been more manageable.

"So... let me get this straight. She run away from my brother and left Jacob behind to end up with another mutt?" Rosalie seemed amused. "That girl has no sense of self-preservation."

"None whatsoever." Paul replied smirking back at Bella that was frowning at him. "But that's part of her appeal, anyway we'll meet with Edward and the story has to end there. You should go with him too, two of you with him would be better than one."

"Okay, I'll pass along the message... just one question. Do you love her or is she just one of your conquests?" Rosalie said seriously.

Paul glanced at Bella and winked at her. "She's my mate."

"Wow this was unexpected, but I'll prepare my brother for what he'll find. Just one little advice, if you haven't yet... mark her or my brother will dance on your grave." Rosalie put down the phone.

Paul sighed and got rid of the phone card. The leech's suggestion was heard, his wolf was happily prancing around ready to do what he wanted to do since the first night he had been with Bella, Paul was a little more hesitant, would Bella really want a permanent scar by him on her skin? He cleared his throat. "It's settled, we'll meet with Cullen and then he'll leave you alone."

Bella stood up and looked at him with anger simmering in her eyes. "And who gave you the right to say that to Rosalie? Why do you think that I'll go along with your plan and talk to him? I don't want to see him ever again! Which part of it didn't you get in your thick skull?" She shouted. "I've gone to this length; I've sacrificed my dad and Jacob! And you know how much I love them both, and now I'm back at square one." Bella then sat down and placed her head in her hands, looking totally destroyed.

"Fuck Swan, take a breath. I'll be there with you, so will Emmett and Rosalie. Nothing will happen; I swear I'll protect you." Paul said and placed his hand on her shoulders.

She jerked away and looked up at him with teary eyes. "You don't understand." She whispered brokenly.

"Then make me understand, tell me what happened to have you so traumatized." Paul kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on her knees, this time she didn't move away. "I won't think any less of you Swan."

Bella bit her lip and looked uncertain. Then she shook her head. "I'm sorry Paul; this is something I can't share with you or anyone else. Let's go there and meet him, after that I want to go my own way."

Paul glared at her. "The hell you will! Which part of I want to be with you was lost in your bloody mind?" Paul looked at her seriously. "I won't ever leave you Bella, not now not ever. I don't care what happened; you don't want to share it with me? Fine, we don't have to tell each other everything... but I want to know why you want to leave me now."

She sighed and after a moment he found her in his arms. "I'm sorry Paul. I don't want to leave you; I want to stay with you... I was just scared and angry and confused... forgive me."

He nodded, but now he was worried. Sometimes her behavior didn't make sense, and he needed to understand why, he was curious to know what had happened with Cullen during their honeymoon but he would respect her wishes. Probably the leech would reveal something during their meeting. "Now Swan, let's go to find a thermal spa, and make you happy."

Bella smiled weakly at him, and he knew she was still upset but he liked that she was trying to be brave. "Okay."

Paul pulled her up and hugged her. "Swan, it'll be okay, we'll meet him and you'll say goodbye to him for good. After that you can take back your name and eventually... well... will you wear the wedding ring for real?" He asked her that because he knew that he wanted to be with her and make her more relaxed and comfortable for both the future meeting with Cullen and their talk about marking.

Bella looked up at him and swallowed. "You mean like... like me being your real wife?"

He smiled at her warmly. "Isabella Marie Swan Lahote, it has a nice ring."

She smiled back and her eyes were shining, she just nodded and whispered. "I... agree... it sounds... nice."

Paul's heart missed a beat, she had really agreed to be his wife in a future he hoped not far from the present. As of now he would try to make her happy and feel safe... and he would definitely mark her that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> next chapter the marking.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **thanks for ther reviews, I hope you'll all forgive me but the marking has been postponed to the next chapter, Bella has something to tell Paul and she couldn't wait any longer so here's the chapter... hopefully you'll like it as much as I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Paul and Bella were relaxing on the bed in their hotel's room. He needed to talk to her about marking but he was unsure, she brought out all his insecurities and maybe because he cared about her too much he was hesitating. Finally the wolf started to rattle in his cage and Paul sighed. He turned to look at her. "There's something we need to talk about."

Bella became serious and nodded. "Am I going to like this talk?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps... I want to discuss with you how a mate is... how you would become a permanent mate." He stopped to see if she was following and at her nod he went on. "As of now our bond is not definitive yet, we connect with each other and our feelings are growing over time but... we can still both walk away from this."

"You've already told me this... is there more?" She asked looking confused.

"Marking..." He breathed. "There's marking... I need to bite you and leave a permanent scar on your shoulder. After that, we'll be bonded like an imprint couple, without the compulsion because it was our choice to be together since the beginning. However, we won't be able to walk away; we'll be it for each other."

Bella took a deep breath. "If you mark me, we'll be together until our death... did I get this right?"

He nodded and she fell silent, she looked pensive. "When eventually would you want to do this marking?"

"Tonight or tomorrow at the latest... I want you to meet Cullen with this extra protection with you." He told her.

She stood up from the bed and started to pace back and forth. "Paul… I don't know what to say. I don't mind us being together for choice and I'm willing eventually to get married but… you want to mark me."

Paul nodded, feeling disappointed about her reaction. "Does it scare you?"

"Scare me? Yes, in a way it does. I wouldn't mind though to have a permanent reminder of you on my body but… the finality of it. It's all nice and sweet to talk about being together long term… but this is so… irreversible." She whispered looking at him with something shining in her eyes.

"Is this about Cullen or Jacob?" He asked then because now he was starting to suspect that she was hiding more than he assumed.

Bella looked at him again with an emotion in her eyes, but he couldn't detect what that was. "Partly about Jacob…" she admitted reluctantly. She sat in the recliner and watched Paul for a while; he looked back at her not backing down from his request. She was going to fucking explain what it was all about.

"You won't like… my reason for denying you the marking." She stated. "But because I praised you for your honesty… then I'm going to tell you and if you want to leave seeing as you're still in time… well… I won't stop you." She whispered.

Paul was watching her carefully, he knew he definitely wasn't going to like what she would say but he planned not to get angry until he learned the whole story. He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt until proven wrong.

Bella took a deep breath and then started talking. Her eyes were looking out of the window and she seemed far away from their room. "Edward and I never had a normal relationship. Since the beginning it was born wrongly. He wanted to drink my blood because I was his singer and I was fascinated by his mysterious life. When he left me in the woods… my behavior was to shut down, to die a little bit every day. Everyone commented that it wasn't normal… and it was true. Edward…" She stopped and turned her deep chocolate eyes on him with an expression of betrayal and fury that he would never forget. "Edward manipulated my mind, he was not able to read it, but with his dazzling he molded me the way he wanted. I didn't know at that time and I would have never known if… during the honeymoon after the first time we… made love… he had to leave to hunt for a few days. And I don't know if it was either the discomfort of my first time or that he timed wrongly his departure but I finally regained my memory about certain things he placed in my mind."

Bella stood up and started pacing. Paul was vibrating, the leech had tried to make her like a doll obeying all his fucking orders and the horror of it didn't finish there. She went on. "I recalled that when he left me in the forest he asked specifically that I didn't get over him. So he left me but he wanted me to be consumed by thoughts of my 'lost love'." She spat angrily. "And then I recalled all the time I wanted to break up with him and be with… Jacob. Oh Paul! I wanted so much to be with Jake that when I finally realized the depth of Edward's deception I had to fake my death and leave him. And he is lucky that I didn't kill him, I wanted to burn him to ashes for what he did to me."

Paul was stunned; the depth of the leech's betrayal must have stung so badly. "So you do want to be with Jacob." He said emotionlessly, not sure about how he was feeling in that moment.

Bella looked at him. "I dreamed, craved and wanted to be with Jacob. He had tried to fix me, but he couldn't because of Edward. When I kissed him on the mountain's top I saw my future with him, our children and him always at my side." She stopped for a moment and her eyes softened. "But then I met you and I don't know how to explain it but… you wreaked havoc in my heart. There was no dream to eventually go back to Jake because I wanted you, you make me so happy and I know in the depth of my heart that I belong with you. I was just ashamed to tell you all this because… I didn't want you to think any less of me." She looked down in shame.

Paul's mind was swirling with thoughts; the wolf was resting quietly inside him, not wanting for once to push any of his desires onwards. It was the moment in which the man was finally free to decide what he wanted to do. Was he really going to tie his life with a woman who had gone through this much? How damaged was she really? And could he fix her? Would he be enough?

The wolf was still lying low so Paul knew that what he would decide it would be just the human part of him, he looked at the broken girl in front of him and his heart softened. She had gone through so much and she was still standing, she deserved to be loved and when she had looked at him she had seen more than the angry man everyone saw. His mind was made up, he took the few steps that separated them and pulled her into his arms.

"Bella, I'm here to stay. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. She hugged him tightly almost like her life depended on holding onto him, and he relaxed even further because he knew he had made the right choice. "But we need to re-discuss the marking issue, I won't settle for anything less than a real mate."

Bella looked up with her solemn teary eyes. "Are you sure that you want to tie yourself to someone like me?"

"Someone like you? Brave, selfless and beautiful? Let me think… yes, I do. And do you want to be stuck with someone like me? Fiery temper, uncouth behavior, and a wolf inside me?" He teased back.

She smiled softly. "You are a bit rude sometimes, but you can be very understanding. And you're brave too; I've never thanked you for risking your life against the newborn army… Paul what I'm trying to say is… that I want to be with you, and if it's something that you think it's right for us… then I'm in. Let's do this marking and be together… that's all I want too. I know what I'm giving up because I really love Jake, but I want to be with you more."

"Are you sure Bella? There's no going back from it." he asked again because he didn't want to have her agreeing in a moment of weakness.

"I was afraid of your reaction when I told you what really happened with Edward… but you handled it well and although I'm still ashamed of having been that weak I now feel that I can face him and life after him… with you. So, yes I'm sure Paul. Make me yours." She whispered.

Paul smiled and caressed her face. "You were not weak Swan. He's a supernatural being and he has powers to draw his victims in. He should be ashamed, not you. Now, we'll go to sleep and I'll give you another day to think about it. It's really a life-altering decision and I don't want any regrets."

She placed her forehead on his chest and sighed. "Okay Paul we'll both sleep on it."

"Sounds like a plan, I'm beat. Let's get to bed and we'll see tomorrow." He kissed the crown of her hair. They changed and went into bed, he pulled her against him and she snuggled as close as she could. "Sleep well my Swan."

"Sleep well my Paul." She murmured back.

Paul lay awake in the bed for a while; she was sleeping next to him unaware of his thoughts and his anger. He hated Edward Cullen so much that he could hardly breathe, that corpse had hurt his Bella so deeply that she was scared of her own shadow and her self-esteem was down to zero. When they were going to meet him, he would share with that little disgusting bloodsucker what he thought of him. Cullen had just to try to hurt Bella further and he was not going to get away with it, his wolf wanted nothing more than shred him to pieces.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **thanks for the reviews, as usual you're all very nice. Sorry for the delay, but my muse had demanded me to write a four-chaptered story Bella/Jacob and so I needed to get that out of my system before turning my attention back to this story (though I still have one chapter to write for There you will be). The poll has been closed and my next fiction will be a Sam/Bella, I've got already an idea for it, but first I'll finish this one. Not many chapters are left, now on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Paul woke up early; he opened his eyes and noticed that it was just before six o'clock. Turning to check on Bella he saw that she wasn't in the bed and he scanned the room. Bella was sitting on the ledge of the window wrapped up in a blanket and staring out.

"Swan, is something bothering you?" He said, wondering what she was doing there.

She turned to look at him, shook her head and smiled. "I woke up a little while ago and I couldn't get back to sleep." She then stood up and bit her lip. "Paul… I've been thinking about everything we discussed yesterday and I'm… I'm ready to be yours, only yours forever. I searched deep down in my heart and I know that you're who I want and nothing or no one will make me change my mind." She then dropped the blanket, pulled off her t-shirt and her panties.

Paul swallowed once and then twice and then again. She was there naked and beautiful and ready to be his mate. The wolf neared the surface of his mind, he wanted out and he wanted her. _Ours, mark her, _he whispered to the man. Paul thought it over, she looked confident and Bella never said things just for the sake of it. She was sure and he was convinced as well that he wanted her forever.

So why was he hesitating? What if his marking her would mean the extermination of his tribe? He thought about his brothers, he loved them in his own twisted way and he was loyal to the pack, but he wanted her so much… more than anything and more than anyone else. He made up his mind then, hoping that he was making the right decision and sent a prayer to the Spirits to guide him.

The animal in him that was partly a spirit of his ancestors whispered that if he had chosen her as his there was to be no fear, she was meant to be a Lahote's mate.

Paul took a deep breath and stood up.

He noticed that she relaxed slightly, she probably noticed his hesitation and was unsure if he really meant what he said the day before. "Bella, I'm here to stay. I'm going nowhere without you and I'm honored to make you mine." Then he pulled down his shorts remaining naked too, he put up a hand and motioned for her to move closer.

Bella smiled shyly and then took the few steps that separated them, slowly but confidently. When her hand was in his he clasped it and then he moved up it up to his mouth and kissed it.

Quickly he pulled her into his arms and lowered his mouth to kiss hers. The kiss started slow and deep, he wanted to taste her and take his time. The marking was going to happen just once and he wanted to make the best out the situation for both. The pack-mind had given him an idea of how it would be and he had thought it over as well to ensure that Bella would feel as less pain as possible.

He moved slightly away and took her into his arms bridal style then he turned and moved onto the bed until he had his back on the headboard of the bed and she was comfortable still in his arms.

Their eyes met and for a moment everything else stopped existing, Paul knew deep down that he would never imprint on her, but this was the closest to feel that bond with her and he rejoiced and cherished it.

Bella took that moment to move and place her legs on both sides of him. He caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes sighing. This was how making love should be, tender when needed and sweet and slow. There would be time for fast and hard when the situation required it.

At the thought that soon she would be his, in a more permanent way than even marriage, his heart started beating faster. He knew he loved her and he needed to share this feeling with her. He moved closer to her ear and whispered. "I love you Swan."

Bella stood still for a moment and then her mouth was near his ear. "I love you too Lahote."

Their eyes then met again and they both grinned. It was there out in the open, their love. They had gone a long way to get there and finally they were together to share a life that was going to be good. Paul swore that he would make her the happiest woman alive inside and outside the bedroom.

Bella smiled at him and caressed his cheek then her hand slid down to his chest to his waist. She paused for a moment, then touched him and he groaned, he was already hard and her soft hand on his shaft was making him loose his sanity again. However, Paul didn't want to the wolf to mark her; he wanted the human part to be in control. So he placed one of his hands on hers and stopped her movement. "Swan, for as much as I would enjoy you touching me, we'll have time for that later." He growled then he took her waist and moved her so that he could be inside her.

Bella arched her back and moaned softly, Paul closed his eyes as well because being inside her was the best feeling in the world. It felt like their bodies were meant to be together, forever, and he would cherish the woman in his arms until his last breath.

They started a low rhythm, studying each other and watching how every movement and the different position caused to the other to moan or hiss or get even more excited, they continued for a while until he felt that she was almost to the point of coming, so he kissed her and then moving away from her soft lips he made his way along the line of her jaw, he reached her shoulder blade. He placed one hand on her waist while the other was entwined into her soft hair.

His tongue licked the area he wanted to mark, her pulse was beating quickly under her skin and he craved to taste more of her. There was a moment of sanity, but his wolf who had laid low until then roared and burst out of his cage. The animal took control; he felt his hands tighten around her body, leaving marks for sure. The wolf wanted her to have her whole body marked, she belonged to them and she would show it to the world.

While his hands were keeping her tightly against him, he started to move faster and harder. Bella was moaning and panting, the wolf was ready and so was Paul, when he felt her tighten around him, he bit her trying to be gentle but it wasn't what the wolf wanted and Paul bit down harder and deeper and it felt so good. Paul tasted her blood and it was sweet and compelling, then a feeling like no other overtook him. It felt like something in his soul clicked and he knew that Bella was his forever to hold and protect. He could feel her soul touching his, warming and healing the little scars life has left on him. Now he felt complete and happy and loved, he managed to stop sucking when he heard her whimper. He released her skin and licked it to stop too much blood from flowing out.

He opened his eyes that he had closed when he had bit down on her and studied her to see if she was well. Her satisfied smile and her sated eyes confirmed that she was happy. So he laid his head on the wall and Bella slumped onto his chest.

It had been surreal, he could remember vaguely that he had bit down on her and now that he was studying her body he noticed that she had his handprints all over her body. He felt guilty but the wolf was satisfied. "Everything is all right there?" Paul asked, still basking in the contentment of post lovemaking bliss and of making her his at last.

"Yes." She whispered. "I'm happy to be yours; your eyes are almost yellow. Is the wolf pleased?"

He laughed. "Very much so... I hope I didn't hurt you too much though."

She shook her head and met his eyes. "It was a bit painful but at the same time it felt good. I don't know how to express it better than this." Then she slumped again on his chest.

Paul held her close to him and he felt the moment she went back to sleep. He checked the time and they had still a few hours of rest before taking up to go towards Phoenix. So he closed his eyes too and let sleep claim him as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **thanks for the reviews, this is the next chapter, there aren't so many left to finish it. Thank you all for the good reception of If you ever, it always amazes me how nice you all are. So without further words, here it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Paul woke up and found Bella in his arms still sleeping; he smiled softly at his mate. Now he could really say that, he frowned then when he saw the bruises on her body and the mark on her shoulder that was becoming purple. He moved her so that he didn't wake her and went to search into his bag for a bandage and disinfectant. For as much as his animal side enjoyed seeing her body marked, his human side was quite concerned. Knowing Bella it could become infected.

Slowly he walked to the bed where Bella was now lying on her stomach, he watched her sleeping for a little longer, she was so beautiful and relaxed and his. Gently he moved her hair away and started disinfecting her shoulder; she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Stay still Swan, I'll be as quick as possible." He growled and she nodded.

After finishing that, he helped her get up. Both declined a shower, he wanted to keep her scent on him for the day, as for her he didn't know and didn't ask.

They were back on the road after a huge satisfying breakfast, he could sense that she was quite upset about going to meet the leech and he let her brood for a while.

Finally he had enough. "Honestly Bella what's the matter?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry I guess it's really dawning on me that I'll be seeing him again. And I guess we won't be able to avoid meeting the pack after that. Last night was one of the best of my life and I hate that I have to ruin it with these days ahead."

Paul knew that probably she was more worried about Jacob than anything else, he was worried too. From Jacob's point of view they would be seen as traitors, him more than her, because in his little Alpha's eyes she could do no wrong. "You don't have to get into a snitch over Cullen, I'll be there and we'll resolve the problem quickly. You being marked put you in the 'do not touch' category. He won't be able to stand your scent because it's now mixed with mine."

She sighed again, looking a little less worried. "Do you think he'll get angry? I mean… I faked my death and now I'm marked as yours."

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "You tell me, you got married with the thing."

Bella grimaced and shuddered. "Don't remind me, now that I'm used to your warmth I don't know how I could have been with him. And I don't have any clue about what he'll do, he's so unpredictable."

"What about Jacob?" He asked then, because he couldn't keep his mouth shut and he was jealous as hell too.

Bella's heartbeat quickened and he hated that his name had still that effect on her. He knew deep down that she was totally over Edward but about Jacob he still wondered. "Jacob will always hold a little bit of my heart, I choose to be with you Paul, knowing very well what I was giving up when I decided that I wanted to be marked. I know you worry, but you shouldn't, nothing he will say will make me change my mind or regret choosing you."

"Why Swan? I'm not such a good catch like him. He's kind, charming, romantic and he'll be Chief of our tribe. I'm a perfect no one." He said, knowing full well Jacob's worth and his unworthiness.

She turned to look at him with fire burning in her eyes. "I chose you, I know Jacob's worth but I know yours as well. You don't treat me like a breakable doll, you see me, really see me, and for as much as my puppy love for Jacob will always be something that I'll cherish, our love is the grown up one. We're building something serious here, and I want you to be the father of my children so stop your pity-party. I should be the one feeling unworthy. I got married with a vampire, disappointed my father and broke the heart of my best friend."

"Swan, let's make a deal, we won't talk about this anymore. You're right, I was stupid at doubting your feelings and you would be as well to doubt mine. We'll meet Cullen and then we'll take our life from there. Agreed?" He nodded and he went on driving.

...

They arrived in Phoenix in the evening; he didn't like the idea of meeting that disgusting corpse but at least Bella would put that thing behind and will probably be able to feel safer.

Bella texted Rosalie from his phone and she received a text back. "Rose says that they are here as well and if we want we could meet with them tonight out in the desert."

"Fine with me, the sooner the better for us." Paul agreed and then he studied the directions on how to get where Rosalie had proposed their meeting to happen. "If we have to meet them at midnight we can have dinner and then drive there. I'll be able to study the place and feel better."

They ate a silent meal, both of them lost in their thoughts. He was focusing his energy in planning an escape in case Cullen pulled some stunts, and at the same time he wanted to protect his Bella. He was ready to kill the leech for good, because for him it was the only way that Bella would ever be safe.

The time had come to reach the secluded place in the desert, they parked the car and Paul let the truck on so there was the light of the headlights illuminating a slip of the desert around them. He could see reasonably well in the dark but Bella couldn't. "Breath Swan."

She took a deep breath and then placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry if today I've been a bit distant. I want you to know that I love you Paul, no matter what will happen next."

"I love you too Swan, and I'll protect you now and forever." Paul said, and then he heard them coming. "Let's get out of the car they are here."

Bella squeezed his arm tightly and then let him take her outside to meet the man she once thought was the love of her life.

"Love." Edward whispered and Paul felt Bella stiffening at his side.

Paul looked at the leech that had not changed a bit and then noticed that a bit behind him there were Rosalie and Emmett.

"Cullen, Rosalie, Emmett." He growled. "We're here because Bella wants you to stop pursuing her, and I would like that too. So let's the fuck agree on you leaving her the hell alone and we're done."

Edward glared at him. "And who the hell are you? Just another mutt, you think that Bella will actually want to stay with you? You're delusional, she loves Jacob and no one else, don't you Bella?"

Bella took a deep breath and then glared at Edward. "I think you are the delusional one. I love Paul and I'm happy with him, Edward I faked my death to be away from you and your manipulation. I left my life behind and sacrificed everyone I loved. Why can't you let me go?"

Edward looked sad. "Because I love you Bella and I'm ready to forgive you if you come back with me. You're still my wife, love."

She straightened her shoulders. "In my heart and soul I'm not. I choose to leave you and I won't come back not now, not ever."

Paul took that moment to speak as well. "Listen leech, she is beginning to be happy again. I marked her and she's my mate. We're just asking you to accept that she'll stay human and get on with your immortal life without her."

"Your thoughts are interesting mutt, she might have agreed to let you mark her but you still suspect that she loves Jacob more." Edward said, knowing full well how to play on his insecurities.

"I'll get over my fears eventually, and she's mine now and I won't ever let you take her away from me." He snarled.

Edward seemed thoughtful for a moment and then turned his butterscotch eyes on Bella. "I see that I cannot convince you to go back with me, so I'm going to make a deal with you. You leave this mutt behind, go back to Forks and to Jacob and I'll protect your secret from the Volturi. You stay with Paul and I'll unleash them onto the Quileute tribe."

Bella looked stunned and in pain, but Paul's mind was working and thinking quickly. "You want her to go back because you know that she wants to stay with me. You want her to be miserable, and when she'll be back home the Volturi will know and they will get there. You want them to find her and turn her for you." He growled angrily, noticing that Edward had been caught back by his fast mind.

Edward studied him, appraising probably for the first time his opponent. "I've underestimated you."

Paul turned to look at Bella. "He will never let you go Bella. It has to end here; I'll be the one to end it here. He needs to die in order to save your life."

Bella clutched at his arm. "No Paul, please don't fight with him. If you die I don't think I'll be able to live."

Paul took her chin in his hand and pulled it up. When their eyes met he said softly, "I've got no intentions to die tonight. I plan to be the father of your kids, now Swan, you'll leave with Rosalie and Emmett and I'll come to get you as soon as this is over." Then he turned to look at the vampire couple. "You do understand that this is the only way."

Emmett looked pained, but Rosalie took her husband's hand and nodded. "Do what you need to do, we'll keep Bella safe and… if you won't be back you have my word that I'll protect her from my brother." She then turned to look at Edward. "You brought this to yourself, now you either live or die but it's your entire fault."

Rosalie walked to where Paul was standing with Bella; she took Bella in her arms while Bella was struggling to keep holding onto him. "Paul no, please Paul…"

He kissed her quickly. "I love you Swan. I'll be back at your side soon."

Paul watched Bella being taken away by Emmett and Rosalie, his heart was suffering at the loss of her proximity but he knew that he needed to kill Cullen. "Here we're bloodsucker."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** thanks for ther reviews, I hope you'll like this chapter.

Now you can stop tapping your foot asty... or maybe not...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Edward looked at him with disdain. "You're just one her passing fancies, we both know that. What could you offer her that I couldn't? Do you know how many time she begged me to make love to her? And when I did, there was nothing better than sinking into her warmth."

Paul growled and the animal in him burst through, the thought that the leech was talking about his mate in that way made him so angry that he was seeing red. Before he noticed he had phased, he was now looking at Cullen with his wolf's eyes. The stink of him was unbearable; he didn't want to hear him talking about his Bella like that ever again.

_Be ready to die!_ He snarled and then he prepared to attack him.

Paul let go of anything human he possessed, a voice he didn't know whispered. _**It is time to accomplish your duty, the Cold One has to die and the prophecy will be fulfilled.**_

A joy like no other enveloped him, Bella had chosen the right wolf. He was going to save his tribe from the Volturi's threat; Cullen wanted to reveal the pack's existence to his king and thus having them exterminated. But he had been chosen to stop the madness, Bella was rightful his.

A look of uncertainty crossed the leech's face, Paul registered that he had even taken a step back, but after that everything became confused.

Something like a mist surrounded his brain and he got lost. There were flashes of thoughts and actions, but he wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't.

_Biting, snarls, groans, pain. Biting, more pain, screams._ Bella smiling at him. _Pain, biting, attacking, fighting._ Bella's eyes while she told him that she loved him. _More darkness, pain, and then a smell of burning._

He opened his eyes to see that he had transformed back into a human and what remained of Cullen was burning into ashes. He felt pain and he noticed that he had huge gash on his side, it wasn't healing quickly. He decided to phase back to wolf to accelerate the process, once he phased he felt his energy leave him and everything went black.

Voices were coming and going in his mind.

_Fuck bro don't you dare dying on us,_ was it Jared?

Darkness.

_Paul, dammit! Wake the fuck up! _Sam?

Darkness.

_Can't believe you slept with Bella! _  
><em>Fuck Quil! Shut the fuck up!<em>

Darkness.

_Paul don't you die; I want to kill you myself!_ Jacob?

Darkness.

_We're almost there, just keep breathing._ Embry?

Darkness.

When he opened his eyes he saw a scene that surprised him, his brothers were looking after his cut, apparently he had phased back to human. On the other side there was Bella calling his name behind Rosalie and Emmett.

"Let her come here." He growled to Rosalie, the blonde leech let Bella go and she threw herself on him. "Fuck Swan!" He swore feeling some pain.

"S-sorry Paul, are you well? You silly goose!" She told him slapping his chest. "Why did you want to fight him alone?"

Paul heard someone snigger and whispering 'did she just call him silly goose?' He growled and turned his eyes on Quil. "Breath another fucking word and when I get better I'll make a fur out of you!"

Quil put up one of his hands and motioned on his mouth the movement of a zip, to show him that he was going to shut up.

"He's losing too much blood. We need to call Carlisle; he'll be able to help him. We rented a flat not far from here, we can take him there." Rosalie said.

Paul nodded. "Bella will have to disappear for the time being, the less doctor fangs knows the better."

Bella clutched his hand. "No Paul, I won't leave your side."

"Swan, you'll hide and save our furry asses. Okay?" He said looking at her intently.

"I…" She sighed and then nodded.

"I'll look after her." Jacob said.

Paul turned to him. "Over my fucking dead and buried body!" He growled and started trembling.

"Paul calm down!" Sam ordered him. "Jacob and Bella need to talk and this is a good time for them. Jacob will stay with Bella until Carlisle leaves."

Bella looked at Paul, then she moved next to his ear and whispered. "I love you Lahote, I'm truly and only yours. Please trust me."

He sighed and with one of his hands caressed her face. "You take care Swan, I'll see you soon." Before he heard her reply he went back to darkness.

…..

When he woke up he found that he was in a bed, with a bandaged side. He moved and discovered that nothing was hurting anymore.

"Finally you're awake." Carlisle Cullen said.

Paul looked at him and at his friendly expression he realized that no one had told him about Edward's death. Rosalie would probably pretend of not knowing what happened to Cullen at all, that sneaky vamp was almost cool in his book.

"How long have I been out?" He asked politely.

"Two days. I had to put stiches on your side, it was a nasty cut. The vampire that hurt you wanted to kill you. But now you're well and seeing as my job is done I'll take my leave." Carlisle said and then exited the room.

Paul stood up and slowly walked out of the bedroom too. He saw Sam and Jared sitting on the sofa talking with Emmett. "Is the doc gone?" He asked. Everyone turned to look at him and then Emmett nodded. "Then where the hell is Bella?"

Jared looked down and he seemed uncomfortable, Sam met his eyes. "She's with Jacob."

"And?" He growled, starting to get nervous and angry. He wanted to see Bella, his mate.

"We tried to call him after he took her away, but he isn't picking up his phone. Rosalie went in search of them." Sam replied.

Paul sighed and passed a hand through his hair. "You think he kidnapped her?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "He was pretty upset about the whole deal, maybe he wanted a few days with her to understand what the hell happened. Paul, you fucking marked her!"

"I know what I did Sam, she's mine. I want her back and I won't hesitate to fight him to death too if he doesn't bring her back. I can track her better than anyone else because she's my mate. And by the way she fucking chose freely to be mine." He said starting to walk towards the door, he was going to phase and look for her.

"Stop right there Paul. You're healed but you can't phase for another day. I'm giving you an Alpha order. You'll wait until you're well. I'm sure Jacob won't hurt Bella, he loves her." Sam told him.

Paul growled, he hated Sam ordering him around but at the same time he knew that Jacob wasn't going to hurt Bella. He just wished it was easier for all of them, he knew how hurt his brother was over Bella choosing to be first with Edward and then with him. Honestly he didn't know how he would feel if Bella ever left him, with a sigh he sat on the sofa too.

Jacob wasn't going to hurt her for sure and maybe after this Bella was going to be free to live her life. Shaking his head he decided to wait for another day, he would feel if Bella was in danger through their bond and as of now he didn't get any distress from her.

The wait was going to be long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> the final chapter will be next, so don't kill me for this cliffie :)


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** here we are, last chapter. I enjoyed writing the story and hearing all your comments. Thanks so much for your reviews and the PMs and the many compliments. I don't like lengthy author's notes... so here it is... let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Paul was feeling restless, finally when he had enough he took off his mobile and wrote a text.

_Jacob, take her the fuck back or I'll hunt you down._

He looked up and met Sam's eyes. "What? She's my mate, and he better get her back in one piece and not have tried anything with her or I'll rip his arms off him."

"He loved her even before you knew who she was." Sam said trying to defend Jacob.

"He probably did, but she choose me and he'll have to move on. Honestly Sam I get that all of you are rooting for him, but I love her and she loves me back." Paul replied.

Sam looked surprised. "Did you say love?"

Paul passed a hand though his hair feeling embarrassed to admit it with his Alpha. He knew the way the pack thought that he wasn't a one woman's man. But he had changed, Bella had changed him. "Yeah, I'm totally head over heels for her. She's just… amazingly stubborn, brave and beautiful. The kindness of her heart is equal to her beauty."

Sam smiled showing that he was amused. "I never thought I would live to see the day that a woman would bring you to your senses. Paul, I'm happy for you… really. I'm just sorry that Jacob won't have his happy ending, he loved that girl through so much."

Paul sighed. "I know Sam, but if you asked me if knowing what I know now if I would choose her again… I would. And I'm sorry too for him, but she's mine and I won't give her up not for him, for the pack or for my tribe."

Sam nodded. "You have my support."

Jared then said. "And mine, I'm happy for you bro."

Paul smiled and relaxed, his two friends were finally standing by him. His phone blipped.

_We'll be there in an hour._

"He'll be back with her soon." Paul informed Jared and Sam.

Paul started pacing back and forth until he felt her, she was close. The door opened and he met her eyes. Nothing else existed, she ran into his arms and he kissed her, his mouth crushed hungrily on hers, she replied by opening her mouth and engaging his tongue in a heated battle. His hands slid automatically around her waist and he pulled her closer hearing her moaning.

A throat was cleared and Paul moved his mouth away and looked up to see the shocked faces of Sam and Jared and the saddened face of Jacob. He refused to apologize for kissing his mate, but he felt slightly guilty to witness Jacob's pain.

"Jacob I…" He didn't really know what to say because he wasn't sorry to have fallen in love with the woman in his arms, he wasn't sorry to spend the rest of his life with Bella Swan.

"Paul, don't say anything." Jacob replied. "I know that the situation was really… quite complicated. I do love her but my wolf knew the connection your wolf had with her. I don't know if it's because I'm destined to be Alpha but there were a lot of times that I wondered how you didn't notice it. Bella and I talked a lot, and I know now that she loved me enough to leave Edward. Unfortunately fate brought her away from me and I know of the legend of our tribe, the Spirits have blessed your union with her."

Bella had buried her head in his chest, she wasn't saying anything. He could feel her pain, he knew what she had given up when she had chosen him over Jacob and he would forever be grateful that she did.

Jacob took a deep breath and went on. "I wish things were different, but now I can try to move on. She's human and she's happy, although I would have wanted that with me… well, I know you'll take care of her and she really loves you… God knows why."

Paul chuckled, and so did Jared and Sam.

"What are your plans Paul?" Sam asked.

Paul looked down at Bella while she looked up at him, their eyes met and he almost stopped breathing. He had missed her so much.

"Paul?" Jared said and Paul looked at them and noticed their amused stares.

He growled, but then smirked. "I know… I'm totally whipped."

Jacob smiled, although his smile didn't reach his eyes. Paul's respect for him increased tenfold, Jacob Black was an honorable man and Paul wished him to find happiness with another woman.

"Swan?" He said and when she looked at him he went on. "What do you say to make an honorable man out of me? I want to marry you the Quileute way. I know you won't be able to have your identity back, but with some explanation we can involve your dad in your life. We can't live in Forks, but there are a lot of places we can visit after the ceremony. We'll choose where to live together."

Bella smiled softly at him. "I would love to marry you… and I talked with Jacob, my dad is dating Sue so he found out about vampires and werewolves. We can definitely talk to him though I won't be able to show my face in Forks ever again."

"So Mrs. Lahote, shall we go back then?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yes."

Paul turned to look at Sam. "Do you think Old Quil will officiate the ceremony?"

"I'll make sure he will." Sam replied.

"After that we'll have a very long honeymoon." Paul told Bella smirking at her.

She laughed and walked out of his arms. "As long as you haven't got weird ideas about me, you and a truck ever again. I'm going to say goodbye to Emmett and Rose."

When she left he turned to see his brother's puzzled expression, he shrugged his shoulders. "You don't really want me to tell you about my sexual fantasies…"

Jacob placed his hands on his ears. "I don't want to hear anything else. I'm leaving… I had enough of you. I'll see you and Bells soon." He nodded to him. "Take care of my Bells or I'll kill you."

Paul nodded back. "I will… and thank you. I don't know if I would have been so accepting."

Jacob smiled sadly and then left. Sam and Jared bid their goodbyes and followed Jake out.

Bella came back with a smile. "So Mr. Lahote will we have time to stop to a thermal spa before the wedding?"

He laughed and nodded. "Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"I am. There's no one else I would rather be with. I love you Paul." She whispered.

He took her hand in his and kissed her wedding ring. "My wolf and I do too."

**THE END**


End file.
